Wallflower
by MadameChocolat
Summary: HIATUS! Wufei Chang had always been considered the weird kid on the block. With one freaky ass family. AU, OCC, and my sorry as atempt at humor.
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I do not any of the Gundam Wing Characters, But I do own a sugar addicted pixie named Chives.

Note: hello! This is the first chapter of my little fanfiction. I just wanted to show people the way I see Wufei, and how his family might be, if they were exactly like mine. So be afraid, be very afraid.

* * *

Wufei Chang had always been a strange boy, he never went out during the day time, though his complexion always remained a rich even bronze. He rarely spoke, and hated to be touched by anyone outside his family. When other children were outside catching butterflies, he was inside reading frighteningly large tombs in his parents library. Wufei always tried to avoid crowds and sunlight at any cost all his cloths were black, he hated bright colors with a fiery passion. He'd dress the way kids today called a goth, he even painted his nails, black, and dark violets. Also had hair down to the tops of his thighs, the deepest black you would ever see, it even shown silver in the light. Last were his large curved, almond shaped, cat like eyes, a bottomless onyx in color. His chin length bangs shadowed his face, almost all the time. 

The neighbors didn't like letting there kids play with him. They thought his weirdness might rub off on their children. Just another silly superstition really. There was no reason for keeping the children away from him, it wasn't like he'd suck there blood. Either way it never mattered to Wufei, he didn't like to play in the day time anyway. The bright sunlight irritated him to no end. He simply couldn't understand why those freaky "day walker" kids liked the sun light so much. All of them were so weird, all ways running around and making loud noises. It was wrong, just plain wrong. Being a loner was just fine with him, he liked his library better any way.

Merian Chang was the exact opposite of her brother. She loved to go outside during the day, and was all ways ready to give a hug if someone needed one. She had tons friends, and you could never get her shut up. No matter how gloomy the day was, she'd always had a smile on her face, always found the bright side of every situation. Her hair was short, unlike her brothers. It fell in soft waves down to her shoulders, and framed her face softly. She also had bangs, but instead of making her look, dark and forbidding like her brothers, they made her look child like. She also loved to were light colors, like; tans, whites, and pinks etc. She rarely ever wore black, unless absolutely necessary, she always thought it was such a depressing color. Her complexion was like her brothers, and healthy bronze color. Her hair was almost always pulled back into two tight pigtails on either side of her head.

Mornings were her favorite part of the day. She loved the feel of the bright sunlight beating down on her face. No one knew were she got that from, because everyone in the Chang household cursed the mornings with every fiber of their beings. So noone was ever up with her when she watched the sunrise. Normally she'd do her Kata's and meditate this time in the morning because it was the most peaceful time of day for her. This morning was no different. This particular morning Merian had gotten up earlier then usual, she felt to excited to sleep. Wufei would finally being sent to her school. Instead of the one all the way across town. Even though Wufei was little upset to leave his old school, he didn't show it. His old high school was for artistically gifted children, and a lot of the kids were like him, so he had felt right at home there. But it wasn't so bad, he'd a least have his sister there with him.

Every one else in the house was still fast asleep when Merian bounced down stares to make herself a cup of tea. She didn't the solitude so much. Over the years she had gotten quit used to it actually. Walking to the door, she picked up the paper and placed it on the counter for her father. Then went to her room with her cup of tea and sat on the window sill. And that's were she found herself, sitting in her bay style window sill sipping tea in her soft blue telly tubbie pajama's, when a not so brilliant idea popped up in her head. Thoughtfully she looked around her room, it was done like any other teenage girls room. Done I soft effeminate colors, the floor covered by a thick white shag rug. Her bed was four poster with a soft, down comfier with matching pillows. On the left side of her room were to sets of doors, one leading to her bathroom and the other leading to her closet. Merian took another sip from her cup, thinking hard. Then with an air of finality she put down her cup and walked out of her room in long purposeful strides.

It took her 5 minutes to reach her destination. In the darkest part of the house on the top floor was Wufei's room. It remained dark even during the brightest hours of the day, because of the thick curtains covering the hall way windows. Even the door was painted black, making the hallway look like a black void. In the door was an Elizabethan style doorknob and 4 locks.

room. Even the hallway was pitch black even during the brightest part of the day. The door was painted completely black, and had about 4 locks on it. Smiling to her self she moved toward

a conveniently placed potted plant next to Wufei's door. Their mother had placed it there just incase something happened, and they needed to get to Wufei. Merian shifted through the dirt until her fingers hit something solid. Plunging her whole hand in she took out a small black box, in it were a set of keys. Smirking to her self she unlocked the door, and walked into the room, carefully stepping over a black armoire. Her feet sunk into the soft plush carpet, completely absorbing her footsteps. Stealthily Merian crept toward the large canopied bed on the middle of the room, and crouched low preparing to pounce. When a black cloud came from the bed and held a dagger to her throat.

"May I ask what the hell you are doing in my room, at this ungodly hour onna?" a voice slightly husky and low, from sleep and ill-use , ground out. Chuckling nervously Merian began to wiggle away from her brother. She had just barley managed not to wet her self when her brother pressed the daggers cold sharp blade to her throat. Sadly she couldn't say this was the first time this had happened. Wufei had a tendency to shank now, think later.

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to wake you up sleepy head." her voice was abnormally high at the moment, do to fear.

Narrowing his eyes, Wufei gripped his knife harder. Sighing Merian looked her brother in the face and then kissed his nose. That always made Wufei back down. With out a noise Wufei pulled back and put his dagger somewhere on his person once more, then turned his back toward her strolling toward his bed.

"Ooh, Fei-chan you know you love me." Merian giggled. Pushing the bedding aside, Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"If I didn't love you, you would have been dead a long time ago." was his response before plopping into bed gracefully, and pulling the covers over his head. It was Merian's turn to raise an eyebrow. That had been two of the longest sentences her brother had sais since they were ten. Actually lately he had been talking a lot more then usual. Strange. It was more then a little scary to finally hear him talk in full sentences. Cautiously she got up and began to approach the small human shaped lump in the bed, timidly she stuck her hand out the same way you would to a rabid, slightly delusional hamster, high on juju beans.

"Are you ok honey, do you have a fever. 'Cause that was actually a nice thing you said back there." He flipped her off. Sighing in relief she smiled slightly.. Merian perked up visibly.

"Well since your up, you want to come down stairs and watch the sun rise with me?" throwing her self to the floor she just barley dodged a dagger aimed toward her head.

"Right I'll just wake you up in 3 hours then, ta!" If someone had been doing a report on how human reacted when faced with something very freighting then they would find. That when someone is running from a scary sibling with a impressive collection of knives and daggers, hidden somewhere on that person. Said someone, would have a surge of adrenaline and do things that, if in any other situation would not be able to do. Merian was no exception to this theory. As she ran down the hallway and toward her own room, she felt a burst of energy, that no amount of caffeine could ever give her. That burst of energy could only be described as fear. Now back to or story.

Panting slightly Merian, sunk down against her door. She really didn't know if she had the courage to go back to that room in 3 hours. Sighing to her self she prepared to do her morning katas. Wufei could be real scary in the morning.

* * *

DestineysMistake: please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters, I simply enjoy making them dance for my amusement.

Note: this chapter has been redone in hopes that you the reader find it less sucky. Plus it looked like a small child or pixie /cough, cough/ wrote it.

Chives/Glare/

DestineysMistake/sweatdrop/

Note: If Read and Review then my Pixie will dance for you.

Chives/Pulls up hair, and pouts suggestively. Then begins to dance around provocatively to Pete Pablo's- Freekaleek/

DestineysMistake/sweat drops/ just read and review please.

* * *

Mrs. Chang awoke to the sound of the very loud and obnoxious beeping of her alarm clock. Tiredly her husband Mr. Chang also known as Wufei Senior, rolled over his wife to shut it off, and then went back to sleep. Unfortunately for Mrs. Chang he hadn't rolled over before he went back to sleep, so she was now squashed between her husband and the bed. Sighing she shoved him off her roughly, making him roll off her and the bed. Any body watching would have found it very comical to see, that when Mr. Chang hit the floor, he didn't even stir. His loud snores could be heard all the way to the 3rd floor. Taking a moment Mrs. Chang debated with herself, between doing the right thing and picking her unconscious husband of the floor, or, getting up and relieving her overflowing bladder. Shrugging she picked the latter and stepped over her husbands prone body to go to the bathroom. Some times the call of nature was too strong to ignore.

Downstairs, Merian was just finishing up breakfast. Humming softly along with the music on the radio, as she scooped some eggs on to large dish in the middle of the table. She had always believed that breakfast was the most important meal of the day. So she always made a lot of food. This morning she had made a completely southern style breakfast, with fried green tomatoes, and biscuits on the side and with grits, and other delicious foods. Merian was just finishing up, when a loud thump could be heard from upstairs. Sighing she put the last of the dirty dishes in to the sink. Some things just never change.

Downstairs, Merian was just finishing up breakfast. She hummed softly along with the music on the radio, as she scooped some eggs on to large dish in the middle of the table. Merian had always believed that breakfast was the most important meal of the day. So she always made a lot of food. This morning she had made a completely southern style breakfast, with fried green tomatoes, and biscuits on the side and with grits, and other delicious foods. Merian was just finishing up, when a loud thump could be heard from upstairs. Sighing she put the last of the dirty dishes in to the sink. Some things just never change.

One sloe colored eye popped open in surprise when a heavy thump vibrated through the house. Grumbling softly to him self he turned over in bed. He was really going to have to find a way for his father to wake up, with out getting bruises. Sighning Wufei turned back to his back in bed. He did not want to get up. It felt like the end of the world for him, okay maybe not the end of the world, but he was still pretty depressed. In an hour he was to register in his new school.

For some reason Wufei would probably never understand; Mr. Chang decided that it was time for his son to go to a school that was much closer to home. The school Wufei had originally been going to was not necessarily far away; it was really in the other side of town. But that didn't change Mr. Chang's mind about moving his son. When asked why he decided to move his son out of the blue, he simply replied that Wufei would understand when he had his own children one day. Now as much as Wufei loved his Daddy, and respected his opinion, he still couldn't help the small feeling of betrayal. His parents knew better then any one how hard it was for him to fit in with other students. His old school was like a second home to him. It was filled with kids just like him, who loved music and art nearly as much as he did. Others simply didn't understand.

The whole reason Wufei had been sent to a different school was because he had trouble in the all the other ones. While other children did finger paints of their families, Wufei had been reading 'Weapons through the ages.' That and the other children were scared stiff of him. At a young age Wufei had established that he wasn't taking any crap from any one. Anybody with enough balls to try and pick on him was greeted with open arms. It only took one bloody nose, two missing teeth, and a broken arm to get his point across, after that no one even looked in his direction.

Another thing was that he despised going out in the daytime to play. Why would someone willingly go outside to run around like an idiot with the sun beating down one them, blinding them, and just causing general discomfort was beyond him. The mere thought of doing such a thing was ludicrous. Now the night was his element. When all the loud people were safely tucked away in their beds and far away from him, and when all the best things start happening. The air was so calm, and soothing, with out a bunch of people running about, and screaming their heads off.

Sighing deeply Wufei turned onto his belly. His braid flipped over his shoulder, it landed with a dull thump next to his body, and right next to a little furry ball. Slowly that ball unraveled until it became clear that is was in fact a kitten. It mewled quietly before padding its way over to Wufei and licking his face. Shifting his position on the bed, Wufei pulled his arm from underneath him, to scoop up the kitten. She yawned widely as she was placed on Wufei's belly.

"I really don't to do this Midnight." He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. The kittens response was to buff her head against his belly affectionately.

Wufei contemplated on whether he should fake a stomach ache to delay his arrival for another day. But decided against it, Merian was the drama Queen not him. For a few minutes he stalled my teasing Midnight with the tip of his braid. He knew sooner or later he had to get up, or his mother would come up their and drag him out. With out warning his alarm clock went off, but only got ring once before a hand came crashing down on it with so much force it left a dent. This sudden movement startled Shadow Wufei's large wolf-hound from his slumber. Lifting its head Shadow whined, before peaking up onto the bed to see what had upset his master.

Grudgingly Wufei climbed out of bed, and thumped around his room. Slithers of light pushed stubbornly though his curtains, to play across his carpet and floors. Along one of the far sides of his room was a wall dedicated to weapons of every kind. They were varied from shapes, sizes, to deadliness; he even had a sword as big as his torso up there. Across from the wall stood his dressers, there were at least three in the whole. Only one of them belongs to him, the other two belong to his two closets friends. On top of his dresser sat the usual nail polish, eyeliner, hair etc, a pair of hair stick that looked unnervingly like little daggers etc.

After slipping into his private bathroom to relieve his overflowing bladder, was his face, and brush his teeth, Wufei went back to his room to put on some pajama bottoms, so he could go down stairs. For once instead of following Wufei down stairs, Shadow and Midnight chose to stay in their big warm bed instead. Wufei made a mote of that, the little traitors.

Some pop singer that Wufei didn't know the name of, was going on in a high pitched voice about a kiss on the radio. Wufei tried not to scream as he neared the kitchen. Why is sister listened to that dribble was beyond him. If a girl calls her self Bubblegum, and rubs illegal amounts of pink glitter all over herself, she should not be given a singing contract. Some where in the back of his mind he prayed no one like that went to his school. Because if one decided to run up on him, he would throw a butcher knife, and he did not care who he hit either.

With out a sound he rolled open the French style doors leading to the kitchen. His bare feet didn't make a noise as he took a step into the room. It wasn't that he was intentionally being quiet; it was just that he barley made noise when he moved. A big part of that had to do with the fact that he was trained in martial arts since he was 3. Another was that n one in his family made barley a sound when they moved. It was like living in a house full of assassins.

"Daddies up."

Startled, Merian dropped her dishtowel in the sink, and jerked her head around quickly, managing to hurt her neck in the process. Wufei stood like a dark shadow in the middle of the kitchens french style double doors. He was still in his pajamas, an oversized "My Chemical Romance" shirt and, loose drawstring cotton pants. His long hair was held back in tight french braid he used for sleeping. With the stealth and grace of a panther, he glided toward the counter and put on the coffee pot for his mother. She was as evil as him in the morning with out a fresh cuppa joe, or 3.

Merian took deep cleansing breaths in attempt to calm her wild heartbeat, in an after thought she picked the now soaked dishtowel out the sink. Their father woke up the same way every morning since they could remember. It would take a hurricane, a fog horn, and pack of grenades just to get him to stir. Or even better the soft cries of his children. The man was a sucker for his babies.

"Well if it isn't one of Satan's minions." Merian teased. "And look I didn't have to get you up myself. That's surprising." Wufei merely squeezed past her to get to the pantry, ignoring his sister completely.

"Don't you dare go looking for any cereal, Wufei Chang !" she growled at she ripped a box of Capn' Crunch ® from his hand. " I made a big breakfast, and you will sit down and eat some." she emphasized her last command by giving him a sharp slap to the buttcheeks. Glaring Wufei did as he was told and walked toward the table stacked high with good food, all the while rubbing his now sore left buttcheek. A slim hand reached out and plucked a fried green tomato of a platter, and brought it to a plump mouth, a flash of sharp white teeth made quick work of it. He made a show of chewing and swallowing, and then gave Merian a 'are you satisfied now' look. Merian nodded her head, then smirked at him smugly in satisfaction. Merian began to wash dishes again as Wufei poured himself a glass of orange juice. Less then ten minutes later Mrs. Chang sauntered into the kitchen already fully dressed for the day. She wore a tan pant suit, with a small heeled Manolo's, her long black hair set in a tight bun. She was fixing her collar as she walked in, and looking left and right for ger suit case.

"Morning mommy."

"Good morning baby" she replied as she walked over to Wufei, and gave him an Eskimo kiss. Before turning and doing the same to Merian.

"Oh good, some body put on some coffee." she looked as if she wanted to kiss who ever did.

"Are you kids ready for school?" she asked as she poured her self a cup. Merian answered with a bright smile and Wufei looked out the window.

"Please don't pout Fei. I know it's hard starting at a new school, but on the plus side you'll have your sister there to help you." Wufei took another slice of tomato. Sighing his mother gave up and looked at the clock over the sink. She was late. Cursing under her breath in Medrian she scrambled to get her things together. Wufei stood in front of his mother with a thermos of coffee in one hand and her brief case in the other. Merian stood next to him with her mothers car keys and jacket.

"I don't know where I would be sometimes with out you two." She exclaimed as she kissed both on the head and, ran as out the door as fast as her healed feet would allow her. Then turned around and grabbed her things from her kids and was off again.

" make sure you get to school on time, and kiss your papa for me." and then she was gone. The sound of a car screeching down the street, leaving skid marks in it's wake. They could only hope their mother didn't get a ticket...again.

When the sound of screeching of tires could no longer be heard, both turned and made there way back to the kitchen. A few minutes later Mr. Chang came thumping down stares. His hair was still damp from his shower, so he kept a towel around his neck to keep his shirt from getting wet. Like his wife he was already dressed for the day in a pair of faded jeans and a half buttoned soft cotton shirt. It showed off his defined chest and abs, from years of martial arts training. Yawning, he stressed his arms above his head, and rolled his neck. Merian opened her mouth to greet her father but was cut short by Wufei, stood on his tip toes to kiss his fathers chin.

"Mommy said to give that you." he mumbled as backed up then when walked around his father to get to the stairs. Reaching out his father pulled on his braid playfully and greeted both his children.

"Morning kids, need me to drop you off at school today. I don't have to be into work until late."

"Thanks dad , me and Fei just gotta go up stairs and change. Be down in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later Merian stood out side the car and waited for her brother to come down. Honestly, you would think he was a girl, with all the time it took for him to get dressed. Impatiently she shifted for foot to foot, looking down at her watch every few seconds. Behind her Mr. Chang chuckled, obviously finding his daughters impatience amusing. Merian never got a chance to glare at her father, because Wufei decided to was time to make his entrance. He wore a tight black wife beater that bunched at his sightly curved waist, and low riding black and grey army fatigue pants, with heavy back boots that looked like he was ready to stomp someone. He had combed and re-braided his hair into a half braid and combed out his bangs so they covered half his face. He, like his father, had muscles from years of martial arts, but his body type leaned toward his mothers lithe and petite one. With smooth slightly rounded hips, longs legs, a full bottom, and soft curves. A full pouted little mouth, small button nose, and thick long sooty lashes around cat like eyes. People often mistook him for a girl. The fact that he painted nails and had booty length hair didn't help either.

"You look more like your mother everyday Fei." commented Mr. Chang as he teasingly poked Wufei in the side. Dodging him Wufei got in to the car, with Merian behind him.

"All right, everybody got every thing."

"Yes" they both said in unison.

"Got your lunch money?"

"Yes"

"Books?"

"Yes"

"Remembered to go potty before you left the house"

"Ye-Daddy!"came Merian indignant cry, while her brother raised and eyebrow.

Snickering Mr. Chang started the car, and backed out the drive, deciding he was done torturing his kids for the day. The ride their was short, and uneventful, no body talked but instead listened to music on the radio. The front of the high school was already full of kids, talking and doing last minute homework before the bell rang. Wufei tried to repress the urge to grab onto the back of his daddies chair and hold on for dear life. For Goddess sake the kids looked like something from a freakin OC commercial! And Wufei always thought the way Merian dressed was bad, but this was just scary.

"You won't me to go in with you, Sweetheart? It's ok if your nervous." Mr. Chang turned in seat after catching his sons reflection in the rearview mirror. Wufei might have been good at hiding his emotions but he was his daddy after all. He knew when something was bothering his baby boy. Wufei gave him a weak smile before placing getting out of the car. He would have said yes too, if Merian hadn't cut him off.

Merian took in her fathers still half undone shirt and slightly ruffled hair. There was no way she was going to let her dad walk into school like that. He might look damn good for a 40 year old but he was still her father. Besides she didn't feel like escorting anyone to the nurse, from nosebleeds today.

"He'll be find dad, I got him. See you later" with that she grabbed Wufei's arm half dragged him toward the campus. Wufei could only smile and wave at his father as he was dragged backwards, by his arm.

"Remember kids, candy might be dandy but fruit helps you poop!" Mr. Chang called one last time, and then drove away cackling insanely, as Merian had turned beet red and began to sputter wildly. Staring in disbelief as there father drove off, cackling maniacally. Wufei giggled and waved after him, smiling softly. He sobered however, as he imagined what fresh sizzling hell would be awaiting him behind those large wooden doors.

Headmistress Une was a strict woman. She ruled her school with an iron fist, very unlike her husband; Professor Khusandra. He was more of the laid back type, and liked to talk to his students. That's it was a bit hard to believe when students found out the two married. To were just too different to make a good relationship. But they made it work, and actually made a cute if not very strange couple.  
Une looked down her round wire rimmed glasses, at the transcript in her hand. A new student had arrived that day and she had been told it was another Chang. When she heard the news she immediately assumed this new Chang would be exactly like Merian. She was a smart, playful, upbeat student, with a thirst for knowledge. So far she had been proven right. The transcript read that this; Wufei Chang jr. had been in all honors classes, was President of the duel club. Tutored children after school and, was at the top of his class in culinary arts. He was also in the poetry club, culture club, and law institute, played the violin and piano, the list just went on. It was very impressive, he was in more activates then his sister, and that was saying something. It made Lady Une quit eager to meet this new student, and hoped he would be just as eager to see the school.

The front halls were full of students as Merian led her brother toward the headmistress office. As usual people on every side broke out in whispers as Wufei walked by. People who knew Merian waved and said hello, and others stared.

"I's that the new kid." Some faceless person said in a stage whisper.

"I don't know, could be."

"I thought it would be a boy. Damn!"

"Hey, she's kinda hot."

"Think she'd talk to me?"

Wufei rolled his eyes. It was always the same thing were ever he went. Someone always mistook him for a girl, and then got mad when he wasn't. He just hoped this time he didn't have to send anyone to the nurse, for being grabby.

"Hey, Merian, who's the chick? She hot!" hollered a particularly bold person in the back of the crowd.

"Back off Jay, you can't have this one." Merian hadn't even turned her head when answered. They were almost at the large oak doors when a shadow stepped into there way preventing them from moving. Cobalt blue eyes glitters from underneath tousled chocolate colored bangs. It was Heero Yuy, and co. smirking in smug triumph he reached out his hand and took Wufei small one on his large one.  
"Oh, come now Merian. You know how rude it is to walk by and not say hello." His rumbling Baritone seemed to rise from all sides. A few girls standing around them sighed appreciatively. Heero smirked harder. "And to not introduce such a pretty friend, well you should be ashamed"

Behind him someone snickered. Growling Merian took her brothers hand out of Heero's, and made a move to walk around him. Her means of escaped were however squashed by the tall solid figure of one Trowa Barton. Sighing in defeat she reluctantly introduced every one.

"Guys this is Fei, Fei theses are the guys. Let's go." Another attempt at escaped was lost. This time by two different bodies.

"Duo Maxwell and Quatra Winner" bowing as they introduced themselves. Gently Quatra took Wufei's hand in his own and shook it. All ways the gentleman that one.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Wufei Chang."

At least every one had heard about Merian's strange twin. He was a kind of legend in their school. Something about them being like Yin and Yang she was light he was dark. That and the last time someone picked on Merian she got Wufei to beat the living daylights out the kid because he was the better fighter. And everyone always wondered why he never went to their school with her.

"You must be the new student that Merian has said so much about. Your just as beautiful as she described you." Duo purred, his normally loud voice low and seductive. Merian's cheeks turned red, and she (as usual) began to sputter, as Wufei pulled his hand away and slipped in between Trowa and Heero. Not even sparing them a backward glance, he walked the short distance down the rest of the hall and knocked on the large oak doors. In only moments it swung open, and the headmistress stepped out. Looking at Wufei she smiled gently, then turned to glare at the remainder students in the hall.

"This is not a hang out. Go to your class or all of you will have detention for a week." she was using her no nonsense voice. Everyone glanced at Wufei one more time before going to there assigned classes.

"We apologize for the delay professor. We ran into some people very...eager to met Wufei."

Une waved her hand dismissively and placed a hand on the door, opening it a little wider.  
The office was small, maybe even considered cramped. But it was cozy, and smelled of old leather bound books. From the ceiling to the floor, were book shelves, all filled to the brink with thick tombs. Everything from children's fairy tails to books on psychology and philosophy. The air was cool, and dry, only a stream of sun coming from the heavily curtained Victorian windows.

Wufei was in love. It was just like his grandfathers library back in England. Were he would curl up under a big blanket next to his grandfather, who would sip a brandy as he read from a large leather bound book. With much care Wufei reached out, to run a finger along faded spin. It's gold pages and title flaking from age and use.

"I take it you like my office"

He didn't even stir, but instead turned slightly and shook his in the affirmative. Books had always been his weakness.

"Please come and sit." Une gently patted the back of an overstuffed chair close to her desk. Merian was already in her seat and had been watching her brother with a small knowing smile.

"I'm sorry to say that we only have a few moments together, because I must leave in a moment to attend a teacher meeting." reaching into a her desk as she spoke she pulled out a large folder.

"These are your schedules and a few notes to your parents. If there is anything you need do not hesitate to come to me for help." her voice became soft and sincere as she spoke the last few lines

"I know how hard it can be to start in a new school. But on the plus side you'll have your sister with you." again, still softly "now run along to class. I believe your first class is English with my husband.

When the office door closed behind them Merian let out a sigh.

"Well Fei, at least it looks like Lady Une likes you, and your gonna love Professor Khusandra .." Wufei tuned her out and began toward a nearby staircase. Let the 8 hours of hell begin.

* * *

Chives:cough  
DestineysMistake: I know, it like WTF! Oh, well. Please read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Gundam Wing Characters, if I did do you think I would be writing fanfiction?  
Note: I've had a little writers block lately, so there is a very high chance this chapter could be crap. But please read and review any way...or else /shakes plastic spork menacingly/

* * *

Professor Khusandra had just finished writing the last of the notes on the board, when the loud speaker crackled to get students and teachers attention. The classroom was filled briefly with the scrapping of chairs as the students stood to recite the pledge of allegiance. Afterward the Office monitor came onto the intercom to give the morning announcement like she did everyday. A nasally slightly slurred voice came onto announced the arrival of a new student, and to show them that old school cheer, and welcome them with open arms. Everyone groaned, it was the same speech they gave every year for freshmen and new students. Another voice came on soon after, this time the Headmistress and then the announcements were over.

Students turned in there seats and twisted there necks to speak to their neighbors. All of them excited about the new kid. Some of them boasting that they already saw them, and actually got to talk them. All of it lies of course. Some even had he balls to describe what the new kid looked like, sadly she was completely off. The Professor was to deep in his own thought to chastise his students, at the moment. He to was curious about this new student. The night before he had read the student transcript, and he was just as excited to meet him as Une. A loud noise from the back of a the classroom brought his attention back to students. Tapping ruler against the chalk board and clearing his throat, was how Treize got there attention. He had just began, his speech for the dat when the classroom door cricked open. Announcing the arrival of a late student.

Merian stepped timidly into the classroom, blushing as every head turned in her direction. She crossed the distance to the teachers desk quickly and dropped a special pass on his desk before rushing to her seat. Treize was about to begin how speech again when the door flew open one more time. A little agitated now he turned and was about to snap irritably, and nearly swallowed his tongue.

A petite graceful figure glided through the now gaping door way, and toward the front of the classroom. A small elegant hand reached out and placed a note in Treize's palm, then the hand pulled. Slowly Treize looked down at the note in his palm, immediately he recognized his wife neat scrawl. The brief note explained, a new student arriving in his class and to greet him for her. Calmly he placed the note on his desk and turned the latest addition to his class. He was a little startled, this was defiantly not what he had pictured Wufei to look like after reading his transcript. In fact he had pictured a male version of Merian. But the boy in front of him was the exact opposite of his sister. Luckily his shock was only short lived, as he mentally shock himself, and cleared his throat. He turned to the class who had gone dead quit when Wufei walked in and addressed them.

"Class, I have the pleasure of introducing a new student." gesturing toward Wufei. As expected the class began to murmur among themselves, all them eyeing Wufei. Merian rolled her eyes as she pulled her note book from her bag.

"Please sit quietly as Mr. Chang tells us a little about himself. Go on Wufei." Wufei gave him a side ways glance, then finally turned to face the class.

There was uproar so loud the damn windows began to vibrate with it's force. A girl who had been chewing on some gum began to choke, as the kid sitting next her fell side ways out of her chair.

"Oh. My. GOD!"

"BOY!"

"You pretty for a boy." said a boy in front of the class who grinned brightly at Wufei. His cheeks dimpled and reddened as Wufei glanced at him, an amused smirk on his lips as his head tilted to the side.

Trowa who had been sitting quietly like he always did in his classes gave a loud scream, as he balked almost comically at the figure in front of the class. Quatre sat beside him, staring really hard at Wufei's crouch.

"What do you mean boy?" said a boy in front of the class looking more then a little pissed off.

"Why the fuck is you hair so long?"

Professor Treize scowled at him, his temper rising.

"Watch your languas in my class, and apologize to Mr. Chang he can wear his hair as long as he likes."

Behind his bangs Wufei smirked. He just wished that big mouthed kid said something to him, then he could put his boots to good use. The girl who had been chocking on her gum made to say something insulting, when Wufei raised his head. Cold onyx eyes settled immediately on the face of the girl. If looks could kill she would be ripped inside out by now. Slowly she closed her mouth and looked down at her book again, her friend did the same. If he needed to Wufei would make it clear he would put up with no shit in this school too.

When the class died down to a reasonable murmur, Professor Treize asked Wufei to say something about himself again.

"My name is Wufei Chang Jr., I'm 16. You may already know my sister Merian" looks pointedly at Merian

"My favorite color is black, and I like snakes" His voice was low and Husky when he spoke, from ill-use. Every one waited a little longer, but it became clear that was all he was saying. A bead of sweat collected at Treize's brow."OK, do-does anyone have any questions they would like to ask Wufei." obviously trying to gain some footing. Almost every hand went up, even the kids that usually slept in the back had questions. Scanning the classroom, he finally picked someone in the front.

"Alright, Dorothy lets hear your question" A tall girl with platinum blonde hair, and evil looking forked eyebrows stood up. She looked mean, like she just wanted to hurt someone. Her movements were self assured and arrogant, as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"So, what do you do? Like what do you want to be after school?"

"I plan on becoming a Forensics Detective, and my hobby is studying and research the Psychological analysis of serial killers." this all said in a monotonous voice. Wufei looked around at his sister who just looked back with a raised eyebrow, and added "and I like to cook."

Dorothy's eyes bulged out her head, and her jaw dropped open, giving her the fish out of water look. Identical expressions were being worn by the rest of the class, as well as Professor Khusandra. After a few minutes, though Wufei became bored.

"May, I be seated now." it was demand, not a question. Treize raised a hand, gesturing numbly to any seat. Wufei turned and nodded his head once more, then moved to the back of the classroom, and the darkest corner. Slightly nervous eye followed him all the way to his seat. He couldn't stand to be in an overly bright place at the moment. Professor Treize licked his dried lips, and swallowed a large lump in his throat, this was going to be harder then it looked.

"Ok class, please open your books to the chapter we left off on the other. Now would anyone like to read first...how about..."

There was a rustle of books flipping open and people searching through their bags. Some one was called to read, as the rest of the class took notes and read along. Every one had successfully gotten over their shock in the beginning of the period, so the rest of the class went quietly and peacefully. Until about 20 minutes before the bell.

The class was just finishing their lesson, when someone's cell phone went off. The song "The Ghost of You" filled the once quiet room. Reaching down, Wufei un-clipped his cell phone and answered.

"Aai." the voice on the other line was muffled, so there was no way of knowing who was on the other line.

"No, I haven't seen the remote Daddy." another muffled reply.

"Have you checked under the sofa cushions?" waiting for a reply " you have? On all the couches?" a pause.

"You see, I told you. It was under you the whole time wasn't it."  
Another muffled question.

"Yes, I'm cooking to night" more muffled voices "OK, can you bring home some cheesecake too?" waiting for a reply. "Alright, bye daddy. I love you too. Bye-bye."

Wufei flipped his phone closed, put it back on its holster, before turning back toward the class who had been staring at him through the whole conversation. That had never happened before, in all the time any of them had been going to school there. Treize opened and closed his move serval times, in an attempt at speaking, and failed miserably. Sadly he never got a chance to say anything because the bell rang, so everyone scattered to get out the classroom. In only ten minutes there was nothing left in the class but a few pieces of paper and, and an upside down book. Treize sighed as he tided up the room a little.  
That Chang boy could be harder to get then he thought.

An inevitable buzzing had stared around the school as soon as they got news of the new kid. Girls seemed outraged. They didn't like Wufei before because he was better looking then them, now they hated him because he was a boy too. Boys seemed outraged that Wufei looked like a girl, which made them fell humiliated that they were (and still are) attracted to him.

Heero was confused. It had seemed so clear that Wufei was a girl. Well yes, there was the flat chest thing but a lot of girls had close to no breast. He was also a little freaked. Not to say that he thought Wufei looking the way he did was wrong or anything. He just was a little surprised that even after finding out he was a boy he still liked him. Maybe even a little more. Females could be so bothersome. Maybe this could work out in his favor after all.

* * *

Merian was delighted, all of her morning classes had gone with out incident. She just hoped she could say the same for her brother, he always had problems communicating. So since she had office that period she could take a little peek in one of his classes just to check. The art section of the school was one the prettiest places on campus. It was placed in a garden, that had been built several years before, but hadn't been used til late. After several turns and a run in with a snot nose hall monitor, who had a crush on her, Merian was finally neared Wufei's class. She held up a copy of Wufei's schedule, to look for the door number, and counted down the classrooms till she found it.

This particular classroom was the only one facing the garden directly. Opposite the door was the wall facing the garden. It was a large structure made completely out of glass, enabling anyone passing by to see what went on inside. Merian stood in the middle of the stone walk in front of the glass wall, waving like a drowning woman. In side Wufei sat in the front row, and by the looks of it, he had been made first chair violin. Professor Po stood behind her music stand flipping through some papers, looking up occasionally to see of any of the kids were miss behaving. Wufei fidgeted in his seat every once and while, it seemed something was bothering him. Merian giggled quietly, as her brothers small nose scrunched slightly, he was just to cute sometimes.

She knew exactly why he was uncomfortable, Professor Po was seated Wufei right were the sun shone the brightest, and Merian knew first hand how much Wufei hated bright places.

Next to Wufei, sat Quatra Winner, who was currently trying to start a conversation with him. His every attempt however was squashed, because Wufei refused to speak. It felt as if Quatra was having a conversation with himself, sighing Quatra tried on more time but gave up, when Professor Po began the lesson.

A few seat behind them, were the flute players sat, was Trowa. Trowa was having a great time watching Quatre's pathetic attempt at flirtation. But he couldn't blame him for trying though. Wufei Chang looked good, finger lickin' good. With all that thick midnight black hair, thick sooty lashes covering bottomless onyx colored eyes, and a tight little apple bottom that beat all, plus those pouty full lips. Oh, God! To bad he was a boy, had he been a girl...well lets just say that Trowa, would have been the first to drag him away to a dark corner somewhere, and molest the living daylights out of him. Yes, it was a damn shame he wasn't a girl.

Merian was about 2 seconds away from spontaneously combusting. She had been standing in front of the glass wall, and waving her arms like a mad woman, for the last 5 minutes! And Wufei had yet to look up.

Sucking her teeth she pouted, what a girl have to do to get her own twins attention. In Wufei case, probably be half dead on the pavement bleeding out the back of her head. Merian slumped her shoulders in defeat, shuffling her toes against the dirt like a neglected toddler. She was just about to turn and walk back to the office, when she happened to glance at her twins face one last time. Wufei was sitting with his violin case was on his lap, and was shuffling through music sheets, to anyone else he looked like he was busy, but when Merian looked closer she could see Wufei staring at her through long thick black lashes. The tiniest of smirks, curving the corner of his lush mouth. That...little...Bitch!

Growling in her throat, Merian did something she would have never done in public before, and flipped her brother off. His smirk grew wider. Some students who chanced to look up, gasped. None of them had ever seen, Merian do something so rude, wow, you think you know someone. Sadly Wufei didn't return the gesture so he didn't get in trouble, instead he raised his violin to his chin and got ready to play.

* * *

In the Class

Professor Po tapped her batan against her music stand, in attempt to get every ones attention. The class cringed, when ever she rapped that damn stick it would make a high screechy noise. One of these days there were just gonna have to break that thing.

"Alright every one, can you please get your instruments ready so we can begin. Please start after the 3rd beat." while waving her batan she and tapping her foot.

"1...2...3"

By the time the bell rang Merian was slapping the back of her thigh to get it to wake up again. The bell rang and Merian waited for Wufei to come out. Quatra saw Wufei leaving, and nearly fell over himself trying to get his stuff together quickly. Duo, Heero, and Trowa waited for him outside. As Wufei began to walk toward the door, Quatra saw his opening.

"Hey...ah, um...Wufei!" so much for the suave gentleman act. Wufei stopped and turned toward, eyebrows raised expectantly. Trowa, Heero, and Duo mimicked

Wufei, as well as Merian.

"Oh..I..um, wanted to know if you had lunch next period?" he muttered, more then a little shyly. Wufei looked down at his schedule and shook his head yes.

"Ah, oh..me too. Do, do you want to go to lunch w-with me?" he squeaked out the last word, now playing with his shirt lapels. When Wufei continued to stare at him, he began to ramble uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry you might n-not even remember me. I'm Quatre from earlier, an-and I just wanted to know if you wou-would like to go to lunch me. 'Cause were allowed to eat of campus and, well you know how bad cafeteria lunch is...and stuff." he finished lamely. His friends weren't even trying to hide their laughter, as they watched Quatre ramble, and fidget like a kid in trouble, there was no way in hell he was gonna get Wufei that way. Quatre apologized, and began to walk away in hopes of finding a corner to sulk in. He was half way past Wufei when he was hauled back by the back of his shirt collar.

"You got a car? Cause I know a place a few miles down, if you like." He leaned in close to Quatre so he could look through his bangs at him.

Quatre opened his mouth and couldn't seem to close it again, so Wufei closed it for him. Shaking him self physically, Quatre straightened and smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I got a car." he replied, much more sure if him self. Wufei let him go and smirked in satisfaction.

Wufei sauntered out the classroom, he didn't even bother to look back and see if Quatre was following, he already knew he would. When he got to his sister he grabbed her hand and dragged her with him. Trowa, Heero, and Duo could not believe what just happened, that little... marshmallow just got the hottest kid in school to go to lunch with him, with out even trying! Oh, there was no way they were gonna just lay back for this. Heero was the first to recover, determinedly he stalked off in the direction the 3 had just gone. The other 2 did the same, mainly because Heero was the only one besides Quatre with a car, and were ever those guys went, so would they. Let the chase begin.

* * *

DestineysMistake: Please read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Gundam Wing Characters, if I did do you think I would be writing fanfiction?  
Note: I've had a little writers block lately, so there is a very high chance this chapter could be crap. But please read and review any way...or else /shakes plastic spork menacingly/

* * *

Wufei sat comfortably with is small feet propped up on the dash board, his hands folded in his lap, looking out the window, while Merian sat in the back looking mildly disapproving. Quatre's hands were trembling uncontrollably on the steering wheel, and the back of his throat was dry, he needed a drink. Every once and a while he would send his car mate a nervous glance, and tried not to swerve off the road. He didn't know how Wufei could look so casual, just sitting there with the window wide open, letting the wide blow his bangs all over the place, his sun glasses on, and the flap over head to keep the sun off him. Quatra sighed, Wufei looked like a demi-god made flesh, to tell the truth Quatra was feeling kinda dumpy in comparison. In the back Merian instructed him to make another turn, then go straight, until he reached the street that looked like little Italy. Quatra was kind of impressed, his family only went down to that place, when they wanted to celebrate, a.k.a.. Spend a lot a money. Following Merian's careful instructions Quatra parked just down the street, were the asphalt became cobble stone.

Heero was pissed, really pissed. That basterd actually had the balls to take Wufei to the prices place in town. Unbelievable, how he thinks that would impress him, well..it wasn't like Heero knew how to impress someone like Wufei, but he knew going to some fancy restaurant wouldn't. Heero parked the car carefully along the curb and got out with even looking at his comrades. He was a man on a mission. There was now way he was letting Quatra, the little blonde bunny, get his man! Duo was having the same thoughts, only a lot less possessive then Heero's. Duo thought Wufei was kinda cool, and really cute, and judging by all the gossip about what he said about him self in Mr. Khusandra's class, he thought he was interesting too. He hoped they could get a chance to talk soon, because it had been a while since Duo had a conversation worth having. Trowa seemed indifferent, but then again he only had one face, and that was blank.

It was a full 10 minute walk before they got to the right place, and when they got there Quatra nearly choked on his own tongue. They were standing out side of the best and prices restaurant in town, famous for 5 star cuisine from all over the world. There was a line leading from the double doors all the way down to the corner, a big burly looking man in a finely tailored suit stood by the door, allowing only a select few entrance. A man and woman stood in front of the man, both of them were overly dressed, and looked very snobbish.

"Have you any idea who we are." said the woman, her overly painted face scrunched in annoyance and indignance. She would have been quit pretty if someone took a high powered hose and washed that gook of her face. The man at the door just looked at them, with dis interest, making the woman huff in outrage, her nostrils flaring. She was just about to open her mouth and shriek at the doorman, when her husband put a arm on her shoulder, clearing telling her to relax.

"We are the Darlian's, we are close friends to the owner." his voice was low and cultured, a thin mustache o his upper lip making him look like he belonged on a 1840's film, he even had the carefully greased hair, with little waves in it. The doorman raised a busy eyebrow and checked his list.

"You do not have a reservation sir." his deep baritone rumbled, making him a little more menacing.

"No we do not, but we are close friends." he looked clearly insulted, that they even needed to check the list. " Look can you please, just get the owner out here so-" his request was cut short when the doorman raised a large hand.

"The head chef is very busy, at the moment. We will see about your reservations later sir. But for now can you please move to the side, there are people behind you." it was a order not a request. Silently Mr. And Mrs. Darlian moved to the side, Mrs. Darlian looking very red and disgruntled, and Mr. Darlian looking calm and a little insulted.

Wufei walked right by the long line of people to the front, some of them made faces, and some waved, Merian would wave back every once and a while. When they got to the door the doorman smiled and nodded his head at them both.

"You 2 get bigger every time I see you." he chuckled as he lifted the red velvet rope to allow them in. Merian laughed and gave him a hug, then pulled away slightly, squeezing the doorman's sides playfully.

"And so do you" she exclaimed, giving him another playful squeeze. "How have you been Mike, we haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh, you know how it is. The baby just said her first word, and we got another on the way." there was no small hint of pride in his voice, and it made Merian smile softly. "And who is this? Is that little Fei-Fei. God, you look like your mama!" he exclaimed melo dramatically, lifting his hand in a girlish gesture and gasped lightly. Wufei chuckled lightly and gave him a brief on armed hug. Mike said the same thing every time they came to visit him, and it never failed to amuse him.

"We gotta friend with us today Mike so can you get a bigger table?" Merian asked as she gestured to Quatra, who had remained quit the whole time, standing just a few feet behind Wufei. He stepped forward hesitantly and shook Mike's large hand, who made a face and then pulled him into a brotherly one armed hug.

"No need to be so shy kid, no worries, I'm not gonna eat cha." he laughed and let Quatra go, before turning to the twins. "Papa's just behind the door, little guys. He's already expecting you." he gave Quatra a hard slap on the back, and let them go in, flashing them a sunny grin. Mr. And Mrs. Darlian looked greatly offended, how could so scraggly kids get in before them. This was not there day.

Quatra was enthralled, he had never seen the inside of such a gorgeous restaurant. It was so elegant and classy. There was a large fish tank filled with beautiful exotic fish, darting between floating plants, and aquarium decorations. Paintings decorated the walls, all of them expertly done, one in particular caught his eye immediately, it was a picture of a small girl on a swing on her mothers lap, and a little boy about the same age being thrown in the air by his father. The woman had long black hair that billowed in the wind, a tender smile on her beautiful face, the children had the same hair, the father had short hair and long bangs covering his eyes, a large smile filled with love and adoration on his fae, as he lifted his small child in the air. The children's smile were identical to there parents both warm and happy. Merian leaned close to Quatra smiling.

"It's pretty good, isn't it." she said, blowing warm breath over Quatra's neck, who shivered involuntary and shook his head up and down, still completely entranced by the painting.

"It's breathtaking" he breathed. Merian smirked and leaned closer, until her lips brushed the shell of his ear,

"Thank you." and then she was gone, walking in the direction of the kitchens, making sure to put a little sway in her hips, knowing he'd be watching. When she got to the swinging double doors she spotted Wufei leaning next to them, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Hentai" he chuckled, and then walked I to the kitchen, leaving his surprised twin standing in the door way, she just barley dodged the swinging door before it hit her in the face. Wufei dodged rushing waiters and Chefs, all of them scrambling to meet the afternoon rush. Something shattered, making someone screech, people scrambled to there aid, while others cursed, gabbed a new plate and began to redo what was ruined. Scooting to the left, Wufei just barley dodged being hit by a flustered looking woman with a mop, in hand, lunches times were always the worst.

"What the fuck do you mean 'we don't have them'?" boomed a deep voice angrily. "Look, I placed an order over 5 days ago. You had more then enough time to fill the order." Mr. Chang stood in all his glory, his long bangs were pulled back from his face, a cooking apron hanging off his neck. He looked more then a little pissed off, but spotting his son he smiled, and winked, gesturing for Wufei to come to him. Wufei came to his dad and gave him a kiss on the check, then walked behind him to fix his father apron. Mr. Chang looked gratefully at his son, and then yelled in the phone one more time.

"Look, I don't need this shit. Either you get your crap together and get my order in by 4 or we get someone better." he hung up before the person on the other line could answer, rubbing his temples he turned to his son once more.

"Hey sweetheart. You hungry?" barley managing a weak smile. Wufei gave his daddy a sympathetic pat in the arm and smiled back at him, a smile he only used for his daddy.

"May's out front. We brought a friend."

"Oh, good. I'll be out in a minute, go sit at your usual table. I all ready know what you want." then he was gone, lost in a blur of white aprons, and frantic yells. Wufei did as he was told, and walked back out the kitchen, the scene that greeted him was not what he expected. Quatra stood in the front of the entrance arguing with someone o the outside, Mike and Merian were standing beside him looking confused and amused, while other customers craned there heads to see what all the fuse was about. Curiously Wufei stepped closer, avoiding the stream of sunlight coming from the door and squeezed himself between Merian and Mike.

"What are you guys doing here, you jerks." Quatra growled, his face turning a deeper pink by the minute. Trowa stood with arms crossed over his chest, looking really pissed, Heero stood behind him looking 3 seconds away from kicking the door in, while Duo looked over there shoulders, fingering the end of his braid unconsciously. When he saw Wufei he smiled and waved, large amethyst eyes brightening considerably, with out thinking Wufei waved back, making Duo grin wider. When Heero saw Wufei he sent him a wolfish grin, and winked, taking a step closer, but was stopped when Trowa stepped forward.

"We are here because it's lunch time were hungry. Is that a crime?" Trowa's heated voice, became deeper when angry, his one visible eye glowing un holy fire.

"Liar! You never would go to place like this willingly. You followed us didn't you!"

"Liar! Why you little-" he was cut mid rant by a furious looking Mrs. Darlian.

"Do you 2 think you can take your little school boy squabble some where else." she growled, advancing on the boys menacingly, her even white teeth flashing, as she bared her teeth. "Some, of us are trying to get lunch." she was almost on top of them when she finished, her face promising that somebody was gonna bleed today. Trowa backed up slightly surprise clearly written on his face, then straighten and glared at her, his towered over the woman easily, and looked down at her angrily. He was just about to say something when Wufei stepped in front of them, annoyance clearly written in his face.

"Get. In." he growled while pointing to Quatra, who swallowed thickly and scrambled into the restaurant again. Wufei turned and glared at the 3 boys in the entrance.

"Get in or leave." They too scrambled in, too scared to do anything but obey. Mrs. Darlian was the last one standing there, looking a little dumbfounded. Merian spoke this time, addressing Mr. and Mrs. Darlian directly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Darlian, how nice to see you. Please come in, I'm sure we have a table for you somewhere." she said pleasantly, Mrs. Darlian looked relieved and thank her, before quickly moving in before they changed their mind. Satisfied Merian turned back to their new guests, all of them seemed a little nervous, and couldn't stop fidgeting, she sighed for like the 13th time that day, and began walking toward their table. Buy the looks of it they would have to use the family table, a roomy 10 seater by the aquarium.

Duo looked in all around him awe, turning his head every which away, he never been in side such a fancy restaurant before. Heero was to busy looking at Wufei as he walked to notice the scenery, Trowa was to busy brooding to notice either. Quatra just looked irritated.

"So who did you guys manage to get in a place like this?" Duo blurted, as they all took their seats. This was defiantly not a place were they would allow teenage kids in, especially with out reservation. They were a bit startled when Wufei answered, instead of Merian, who seemed to be his personal spokesman.

"Daddy owns it." he simply replied, in a tone that meant the conversation was over. All the boys eyes nearly popped out of there heads. Wow, the Chang's most be loaded, and there mother was supposed to be the best real estate agent around, damn that put them up there with the Winner's.

Ten minutes past and everyone was getting a little awkward, no one was saying anything, so Quatra was decided to break the ice.

"You actually painted that picture Merian?" He asked, his eyes roaming back to were the portrait hung. Merian perked up visibly, and began to talk animatedly with her hands.

"Yeah, it took me 3 years to do. I based it on an old memory, of my childhood in China."

"It's really great, do have any other's" Again Merian smiled, no one really knew about her hobby, it was nice to know someone she knew who liked it.

"Yeah, I got a bunch at home. Wanna see them?"

Quatra smiled gently, he was really beginning to like were this was going. "Yeah, I would."

Wufei stared at his lap, his small hands folding and re-folding his napkin, he was wondering wether or not he'd get coat he saw in a store, when Duo decided he'd wanted to talk.

"So Wufei, what kind of music do you listen to?" Duo asked, his voice un-characteristically low, for him. Wufei shifted in his seat and looked at Duo through his bangs.

"I like My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park, etc." he mumbled. Duo perked up, nodding his head in agreement.

"I love them! My favorite song is Going Under by Evanescence." this time Wufei perked up.

"Mine is Missing. My school actually did the song My Immortal for the winter concert last year. I sang, and played the Piano." he said his voice, wasn't monotonous anymore, sounding more human. Merian raised an eyebrow, well that was different.

"Oh wow, what school did you go to? Why did you go to school here, it sounds great there." Duo was really liking were this conversation was going.

"I went to The Bach Academy of Music and Art, it's on the other side of town." he paused, a look of longing on his face when he said this. "But daddy said I would be best if I started going to school on this side of town, because it was closer." Duo leaned in closer, his hands playing with his napkin.

"The Academy of Music and Art! Wow, that school is amazing." Duo breathed, he had always wanted to go to that school, he always wanted to be a chef or musician. But his parents said, they would not have a son who wasted his life on pointless dreams. He would join the family business like Solo, his older brother.

Four of the Booths other occupants who had been following the conversation with interest, decided to butt in. Quatra turned around to face Merian questioningly, a new spark of interest in his eyes.

"Why didn't you go to the school Wufei went to?" he asked. "Judging by your painting you belong there." his last comment was sincere, and she made note of that. Merian smiled at her brother, then gave Quatra his answer.

"I didn't want to go because I didn't feel like I would fit in." a pause to sip her water. "Besides Wufei was always the artistic one, he does way more stuff then me."

It was Heero's turn to add to the conversation, leaning over Duo slightly he addressed Wufei.

"So what else do you like, Wufei?" pausing to think about it. "Like what other music, hobbies, activities." he emphasized with his hands.

Wufei put his napkin down and sipped his water, not really knowing how to answer all these question, they were so bother some.

"I like classical music, and rock. My hobby is reading, martial arts, and music..." he waved his hand meaning fir everyone else to fill in the blanks themselves. "And I like to work on cars, things I can do with my hands."

Heero opened his mouth to ask another question, but Trowa got there first.

"In English you said you wanted to be a forensics detective, that's interesting. Why would you want to be something like that." his one visible eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

"I find going in to the mind of murders and serial killers fascinating, I also like studying the different ways they choose to dismember there victims intriguing." Wufei replied smoothly.

"And the way I see it, being a forensics detective is the best way to do that"

Trowa was looking slightly ill, while Heero made a disgusted face, identical to Quatra's, Duo looked fascinated, while Merian was In-different.

"But I mainly wish to travel the world, as a archeologist." he finished, taking another sip of water, not really knowing how to answer all these question, they were so bother some.

"I like classical music, and rock. My hobby is reading, martial arts, and music..." he waved his hand meaning for everyone else to fill in the blanks themselves. "And I like to work on cars, things I can do with my hands."

Heero opened his mouth to ask another question, but Trowa got there first.

"In English you said you wanted to be a forensics detective, that's interesting. Why would you want to be something like that." his one visible eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

"I find going in to the mind of murders and serial killers fascinating, I also like studying the different ways they choose to dismember there victims intriguing." Wufei replied smoothly.

"And the way I see it, being a forensics detective is the best way to do that"  
Trowa was looking slightly ill, while Heero made a disgusted face, identical to Quatra's, Duo looked fascinated, while Merian was In-different.

"But I mainly wish to travel the world, as an archeologist." he finished, taking another sip of water. Duo jerked his hands from the table, shifted in his seat, then coughed, looking at wufei through long chest nut bangs.

"I think I love you." he breathed.

Trowa choked on his drink, and Heero glared angrily. Wufei chuckled lightly, biting his bottom lip, and leaning back in his chair. Merian laughed as well, hiding it behind her hand, while Quatra looked puzzled.

Mr. Chang sauntered out the kitchen, looking ruffled and slightly harassed. He wore the same cloths from that morning, and his hair looked chaotic. He yawned widely, running a large hand through his tousled bangs, and began to walk toward the table he knew Merian and Wufei would be sitting at. Women form nearby tables giggled, and batted there eye lashes at him as he passed, men nodded their heads to him in respect, and small children waved. He would wave back and smile, even sticking his tongue out to more playful toddlers, who would mirror his actions, then burst in to a fit of giggles.

The table was a lot fuller then he thought it would be. At least 4 people were sitting, with Merian and Wufei. Some of them were quit, and a few looked to be in conversation.

"Hey, bambinos. Miss Daddy?" Mr. Chang grabbed a seat, sitting, and then kissed Merian on the forehead.

"How's your day going so far, Sweetheart?" he asked, grabbing Wufei's thick braid, and swinging it gently. Wufei smiled, leaning into his daddy's touch, then shrugged. Mr. Chang took it as a sign that is was going fine, making him smile, finally he noticed the other occupants of the table.

"Hello, and who might you guys be?" he questioned politely.

Quatra extended his hand toward Mr. Chang, introducing himself.

"Hello sir, my name is Quatra Winner. I asked Wufei" he stopped and glanced shyly at Wufei

"to come to lunch with me. I wanted to get to know him better." he finished shyly, glancing at Wufei who looked back at him, making him blush.

Mr. Chang seemed startled at first, then eyed Quatra suspiciously.

"Ah, hm nice to meet you." he eyed Quatra one more time then turned to the rest.

"Heero Yuy."

"Trowa Barton"

"Duo Maxwell"

Mr. Chang smiled, at all of them, shaking their hands in turn.

"I bet you guys are hungry. How about I get you something to eat" he paused, when Quatra reached for his wallet to get his credit card. "On the house" Quatra looked up slightly confused, credit card still in hand.

"No worries kid, I won't charge you...this time" he gave them one last crooked grin and was gone again.

Wufei plucked Quatre's credit card from his hand and placed it in his wallet, closed it, and put it in his pocket again. Quatra blushed bright red, thanking him quietly, wishing he could just sink into the floor. He couldn't believe he just made himself look like a complete idiot, and in front of Wufei's dad too! He didn't miss the smug looks on Heero's and Trowa's face either. Duo was to busy chewing on his thumb nail to really notice anything. Merian rolled her eyes at them, scanning the crowd for her father, while Heero began to talk, everyone felt much more comfortable now...for some reason.

Duo moaned, his eyes closed in pure bliss, happy little tremors rolled up and down his spine, as he opened his mouth for more. Next to him Mr. Chang chuckled.

"I take it you like the coconut shrimp" he implored. His response was a happily withering Duo, making Mr. Chang laugh harder.

"Would you like me to make you a plate to go." Duo shook his head so hard, they were a little afraid it would come of his neck. The rest of the boys reactions were a lot calmer, even though all of them were in heaven from the first bit.

Wufei took another bite from his lobster roti, then reached over to his sisters plate, picking around at her mango chicken. Eating their fathers cooking was always wonderful, it was were they learned to cook so well, it was a shame their mother couldn't cook to save her life. Dessert was about to be served, when Mr. Chang chanced a look at his watch, gasping he quickly told the waiter to wrap up the desserts.

"You guys gotta get back to school. You got like, ten minutes, to get back." when no one moved, he sighed and grabbed one of Merian's ponytails, and Wufei's braid. "I said now Peasants!" he growled, while dragging 2 protesting teens out the door by their hair. When he reached the front entrance , he gave them the already wrapped food, and pushed them out. Merian turned to say something but, Mr. Chang turned her back around and literally kicked her out, by placing his foot in the small of her back and pushing. It was done gently though, so all Merian did was stumble forward. A moment later Trowa, Heero, Duo, and Quatre suffered the same fate, only they didn't have very good balance so they toppled to the ground like dominos. They disentangled quickly, brushing themselves off, trying to regain their cool. Mr. Chang poked his head out the door, one more time to yell:

"and have a great day guys" he blew a kiss and was gone again.

Wufei bent over, causing his butt to apple up, and picked up his fallen bag of food. Straightening again, he grabbed Merian's wrist and started, in the direction Quatra had parked. Duo scrambled to catch up with them, wanting to start another conversation, the rest were right behind them. Maybe, the rest of the day wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

DestineysMistake: Well here it is. I ran out of ideas for the school scene so this is all I got. shrugs  
Chives: Just so you guys know this will not be a 4x5 pairing, I repeat this is not a 4x5 pairing. So for all you guys that love them, were sorry.  
DestineysMistake: Hope you guys enjoy. Till next time. blows kiss 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of the Gundam Wing Characters belong to me. So I'm just gonna ...swallows...go cry in my corner over here. voice cracks and starts to wail hysterically  
Note: All righty, here is my 6th chapter.Wow it's been a while, but here it is, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews guys!

* * *

Mrs. Chang sighed, throwing her brief case onto the floor, by the door, toeing her shoes off, and rubbing the sore soles of her feet. She had a disgustingly long day, it felt like nothing would go right. Three of her clients backed out of buying houses, at the last minute, making her cancel appointments, sending her whole schedule straight to hell. Her secretary was having problems, with her girlfriend, making her have a break down in the middle of the day. Forcing her to go home earlier then necessary. So all she wanted to do was, hug her kids, and snuggle down with her husband on the couch.

The house smelt wonderful, someone was cooking seafood gumbo, filling the house with the thick scent of heady spices. When she poked her head around the corner, and peaked into the living room, she saw Merian lounging on front of the television. A book was laying on her lap, her head lolled on the arm rest, a little trail of drool, on the corner of her mouth. Mrs. Chang smiled softly. That was so cute, and really nasty. She crept forward, and kissed Merian's temple gently, letting her fingers run through her daughters soft hair. Gently she straightened Merian's awkward position and covered her with a soft blanket. She moved to the kitchen next, were she found her other child. Wufei's hair was twisted up in a bun, held together by a bunch of bobby pins and a large silver clip, his obscenely long bangs were twisted , and pinned to his head as well. Sweat covered his brow and the nape of his neck, every few minutes he would reach up and swipe some off. A large pot bubbled away in the stove, steam rising, and filling the room, making it even hotter then it already was. The ventilation system above the stove was on, so there was no smoke in the room. A cutting board, and various ingredients sat on the counter top, of the island in the middle of the kitchen. Mrs. Chang smiled.  
Bringing her self to her tip toes, she crept toward her son and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling the hair on the nape of his neck, and inhaling her baby's clean scent.

"What's my baby boy making to eat?" she asked, playfully tickling her sons sides, making Wufei giggle, and wiggle away from her.

"Gumbo and homemade Peach cobbler, with chocolate ice cream." his voiced sounded small and child like. He turned to his mother, noticing her haggard expression. "Bad day?"  
Mrs. Chang's eyes nearly popped out, when she made a disgusted face.

"You have no idea, Baby" she walked over to a large cabinet, and opened the door. It wasn't a pantry but actually the fridge. After searching for a few moments, she finally settled on a bottle of vitamin water, and took a long, un lady like swig, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "First, I was late coming in to the office. Then, oh you won't believe this, but my secretary, Lisa, had to go home early, because she had a breakdown. Apparently her and her girlfriend had gotten into some huge fight the night before." she took a breath. "Then one of my biggest clients, decided they didn't want the, 1.5 million dollar ranch, they looked into, and canceled their appointment. And oh, your gonna love this, 2 more clients up and canceled on me. Sending my entire schedule straight to hell." she took another swig of her drink, leaning against the island counter top, Wufei was half turned toward her, listening carefully to every word.

"Well you know what this means don't you." she asked, throwing her arms up and exhaling dramatically. Took a deep breath and turned toward her son. "Some one up there." she pointed to the ceiling "hates your mama"

Wufei threw his head back and laughed, sending thick locks of hair flying from his bun and onto his face. Mrs. Chang chuckled as well, her left hand covering her face.

"Oh god." her voice was muffled by her palm. "Come here, and give mama, a hug."  
Wufei walked toward his mother, and threw his arms around her neck, pressing their cheeks together. His mother sighed and squeezed Wufei, enjoying their hugs intended comfort.

"Thank you, that was just what I needed." pulling back slightly, she looked into Wufei's cat like eyes that were so much like her own.

"How was your day sweetie." she reached up and pushed a midnight black lock away for his eyes. Wufei scrunched his nose cutely, and smiled. That was the only answer he was giving, so she took it as a good day. They stayed like that for a while, until Mrs. Chang remembered something else from that morning. She put her hands on her hips and pressed her lips into a thin line, brows scrunched in irritation.

"Did you know I got another speeding ticket?"

Wufei feel on the floor.

There was a thump, followed by a muffled yelp, coming from the living room. Breaking apart they rushed to the livingroom, only to find Merian mumbling sleepily to her self and rubbing her sore shoulder. Wufei rolled his eyes, and went back to the kitchen, while Mrs. Chang shuffled toward her daughter, chuckling softly.

"Oh hi mommy." Merian mumbled, wiping drool off her chin. "When did you get home?"

* * *

The Chang library had always been a quiet peaceful. It was almost the exact duplicate of grandpa Ling's (Mrs. Chang's daddy) library, back, in his old English style mansion located in London. Shelves ran from the high ceiling, the cherry wood floor. A dark maroon oriental style carpet, covered the floor in front of, a grand fireplace. Carved on the mantel above the fireplace, read a quote that always made Wufei feel warm inside.'The world is quiet here'

Wufei sighed happily and turned another page in his book. Shadow, his wolf hound licked the bottom of his foot affectionately, before going back to sleep. Shadow was a young dog, no older then a year, the runt of the litter. He was a large dog, covered in short black and white fur, big ears that stood up on his head, and the clearest ice blue eyes, you would ever see on a dog. On his back was a small kitten, her coat was completely black, one of her large ears folded and dropped slightly, possibly a birth defect, and had a soft wet little nose. Her name was Midnight, named because of her fur, she was found under the back porch, her mother and siblings had been killed a little after she was born. Both were affectionate, and seemed to follow Wufei were ever he went. Wufei was almost done with his book, when his father burst in to the room. In his left hand he held an mp3 player, and he was singing what ever he was listening to in a very loud voice. Shadow, and Midnight were ripped out of the nap, rudely, and growled at he offender.

"Never coming home, never coming ho-. Oh there you are." Mr. Chang stopped in mid song, and walked toward his son. "I've been looking all over for you, munchkin." he plopped down on the armrest of Wufei's chair, dropping the mp3 player in Wufei's lap.

"You're the one that took my ipod? " Wufei snatched his ipod and looked it over. "Why didn't you just ask Daddy?"

"It took nothing. Your mom stole it last night, then I stole it from her just now." Mr. Chang took the ipod back and began to flip through the songs. "Some of this stuff ain't half bad. A lot better then some of the stuff your sister listens to." he began to play the song he'd been playing before, and bobbed his head to the beat. Wufei reached up, and plucked a headphone out of his fathers ear, making him wince.

"You said you were looking for me?"

"Oh yeah. Um, your mom said your day went fine." he stopped and smiled innocently at Wufei.  
Wufei stared at his father for a few moments, the corners of his mouth beginning to twitch upward.

"That's what you came to see me for?"

"No " Mr. Chang smiled widened. "I can't come see my son, and bother him, when I please?" he asked mock pouting. Wufei was smiling fully now, he knew very well his father loves to bother his kids.

"Daddy" Wufei warned.

"Fine I'm bored, and your mom won't play Resident Evil with me. She said it's to scary." he kicked his feet out like a small child. "And I'm hungry, and too lazy to warm my food up myself." he sniffed and whimpered quietly. In an over exaggeration of sever fatigue he reached toward his son, and even managed to cough feebly a few times.

"Help Papa."

Wufei chuckled, got up, set his book on the self, and made his way toward the exist, to the library.

"Come on Daddy, I'll make you a plate." he paused at the door way, sending his father a maniacal smile. "Then I'll watch you getkilled playing Resident Evil." he ran down the stair as fast as he could, snickering wildly, as his father gave a indignant 'Hey!'. Shadow bounded after his master, with a mewling Midnight on his back, clinging for dear life.

* * *

Mrs. Chang was sitting at the couch in the kitchen, flipping through the channels, on the flat screen, next to the fridge. Merian sat with her head on her mothers lap, trying in vain not to fall asleep, as her mother stroked her hair. Both of them were dressed in there pajamas already, Mrs. Chang in an oversized cotton shirt and tube socks, and Merian in he telly tubby jammies. When Wufei walked into the kitchen, Mrs. Chang raised her head, and smiled at him, he smiled back. Mr. Chang came in just behind Wufei, carrying his PS2 under his arm, he was still listening to Wufei's ipod. He got to the t.v and began plugging up his PS2, as Wufei walked to the fridge, pulling out a pre made plate, and popping into the microwave. Mrs. Chang made a angry noise from the couch and threw the remote at her husband.

"We were watching that jerk." she said angrily.

"To bad, it's game time." he picked up the remote and flipped the channel to input. Behind him Mrs. Chang growled, and looked for something else to throw. Merian was fully awake now, staring from her mother to her father, a little smile on her face. The both of them could be really childish sometimes.

"Change it back right now, or-"

"Or, what midget." Mr. Chang challenged, giving his wife a 'Do something' look.

"Who you calling midget, Freak" she was sitting up completely now, teeth bared. Merian wiggled off her mother lap quickly. Wufei moved behind the large island counter top in the middle of the kitchen, trying to get out the way as fast as possible.

"Oh, ho. So she wanna fight huh?" Mr. Chang smirked, getting in his fighting stance. Mrs. Chang got off the couch, advanced at him menacingly. It was an all out brawl in only five minutes, both parents had managed to pull there kids, in the mix. All of them were tumbling around on the floor, laughing, and jumping on each other. Life was always interesting, when everyone in your family is insane.

* * *

It was almost 10' o'clock, and Wufei needed to take his shower and get ready for bed. He disentangled himself from the heap, his family had made on the couch. His father playing Soul Caliber III against his mom, and so far he was winning. Merian was laying with her head against her mother's back, she'd shout what move to make ever once and a while. Midnight had made her self comfortable stretched across Mr. Chang's shoulders, and Shadow had his head in Wufei's lap, nuzzling against his thigh gently.

"Your cheating " Mrs. Chang accused, as her player was defeated for the 3rd time.

"No I'm not " Mr. Chang shot back, while doing a victory dance. "If you knew more then one move, then maybe you would have won."

"No It's because your always picking Taki" she shot back "why don't you pick somebody else for a change huh? It's not fair, 'cause you know all her moves."

"Doesn't matter." he paused and took a deep breath, then got in his wife's face "'Cause you still suck " he exclaimed, and danced out the way of his wife's foot, laughing his head off.  
Wufei shook his head, and laughed along with his father. Then got up and stretched, he needed to get ready for bed, **Now**. He gave every one a hug, and said good night, just barley dudging his father who tried to bite him, before making his way toward the stairs. Shadow trotted along behind him, one ear raised in curiosity.

* * *

His room was dark as usual, thin streams of moonlight squeezed between the gaps, in his heavy velvet curtains. Shadow sauntered in behind Wufei, with a half a sleep Midnight hanging in his mouth, by the scruff of her neck. She mewled softly, as Shadow put her down on the bed, before curling around her protectively.

Wufei shed his clothing quickly, dumping them in a laundry basket by the bathroom door. Nimble fingers made quick work of his bun, and soon a curtain of thick midnight black locks tumbled down his shoulders and back, reaching the tops of his thighs. Wrapped around his smooth slightly rounded hips, was an impressive Celtic style tattoo, and in his navel was a shining silver hoop. He had gotten them both almost 2 months ago. But he Wufei still winced inwardly when he remembered how he got both of them.

* * *

flashback

Merian was in front of her brother in her hands and knees, begging. She had put on her most pathetic baby voice, and even had tiny tears forming in the corners of her eyes. And yet that evil twin of hers still said 'no'.

"please just hear me out" she begged, voice high and slightly hysterical.

"No"

"Oh God " she launched her self at Wufei, clinging to his leg, preventing him from getting away.

"Oh God, Fei you have to do this. You just have to." she clung on for dear life, when he began to shake his leg. " How can you say no to your little sister" she screeched.

Wufei paused and looked down at his twin, temporarily forgetting to shake her off.

"Your 2 hours older then me ." Wufei wailed. Merian blinked owlishly a few times, then gripped his leg harder.

"Ok fine, you got me by default but-but" she stammered, then shrieked again when Wufei reached down to remove her bodily. She let go of his leg and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his stomach. She said something, but it was muffled, so she lifted her face and repeated what she said.

"But you have to anyway cause' I'm your sister and you love me." she batted her eyelashes, and smiled up at him triumphantly. Wufei stepped back and gasped dramatically, raising a hand and pointed at her with trembling fingers.

"Who told you that " he screeched. "Who told you those lies? " he shook his head in disbelief, blinking rapidly looking dazed, while trying in vain no to laugh. Merian stared at him, her mouth wide open, in an 'o' shape. Then she snapped out of it a launched her self at Wufei once more, but he side stepped her, and she went flying into a wall. She landed with a dull thump, upsetting a few picture frames on the wall, then held her now aching knee, and glared at her twin.

"Ow, you basterd." she screamed, as she tried to stand. Wufei cackled.

"Look" she started her voice much calmer now, mainly because her knee hurt like hell. "I need you to do this for me." Wufei opened his mouth, but she cut him off "because I don't want to do it alone, and you owe me."

Wufei snorted. "I owe you nothing"

"oh yeah?" once again Merian smiled triumphantly as she hobbled toward her brother. "1997, summer time, England. When you abandoned me for 2 weeks, to go visit grandpa Ling." she was right in his face, when she finished, her eyes twinkling insanely. She had stressed the word 'abandoned' because, Wufei knew for a fact that his Merian hated not being near him for long periods of time. To her it was like missing a part of her body, in all truth he felt the same way.  
Wufei sighed in defeat, and turned toward the stair case, leading down to the second floor of there house.

"Either we do it tonight, or we don't do it at all." he left, leaving Merian to do her happy dance in the hallway. She was in mid ass shake, when Mr. Chang walked down the hallway. He stopped to stare at his daughter for a moment, then choose not to ask questions, and walked away shaking head,mumbling something about 'crazy mutant earth worm babies'.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place May?" Wufei asked as he pulled up in front of a building.

Merian made a face at her brother, and looked at the shady looking building in front of them. In the front it had picture of various piercing and Tattoo designs. The side walk in front of the store was dirty and smelled strongly of liquor, most likely from the club across the street.

"Of course I'm sure." she replied haughtily, and began to walk toward the building, her nose raised in the air. Wufei fought back the urge to throw his shoe at her, as he parked his motorcycle in an alley.

The inside was much nicer then the outside, it smelled of ink and cleaning fluid. A pretty black girl in a leather lace up corset stood behind a glass counter. She had a tiny dragon under her navel, on the left side, and a long bar navel ring. Her dark hair fell to her shoulders, in thick waves, framing her chocolate colored face. Big brown almond shaped eyes, glimmered playfully behind thick lashes.

"Welcome to my shop. My name is Ryan, how may I help." her voice was low and smoky, almost alluring.

"Oh yes we-RYAN? " Merian stumbled forward slightly, face turning a bright crimson. Ryan threw her head back and laughed.

"Lets just say that mama was expecting a boy. Come on, you can tell me what you guys want in the back." she didn't wait for them to follow, but instead went straight past, andbehind heavy silk curtains. Wufei silently followed her, while Merian tried not to swallow her tongue.

Thick photo albums covered the small desk and chairs. Frames full of ever tattoo design filled the walls, and a long full length mirror stood in the far corner of the room. Wufei looked over every frame carefully, he liked the little blue dragon in frame. He didn't want anything to big, because it would be harder to hide. Merian stood in front of the curtains fidgeting nervously. It might be a little late now...but she was really beginning to rethink this tattoo thing. Ryan smiled and walked toward Wufei first.

"You wanna get yours done first, or do you want me to do your sister?" she began washing her hands, in a small sink, then began to placing her tools on a small tray by a dentist style chair.

"Wha- How did you know we're brother and sister?"

Ryan looked at her like she was high, and laughed again.

"Twins. Hello " she laughed, and rolled her eyes at Merian, who if possible, turned a deeper shade of crimson. Wufei wondered if his sisters face would explode, if she blushed anymore. Ryan flashed her a lopsided grin, and crooked a finger, in a 'come hither' gesture. Merian moved forward slowly, drawing every step, so it took much longer then necessary to get to the chair. After what seemed like a year, Merian finally sat down. Ryan leaned over her, a predatory smile on her face.

"So what would you like?" she purred, making Merian squirm. "Ahhh...how about a nice little" she paused, to pick up her needle. "Butterfly." she backed up and smiled innocently, and that some how made Merian squirm even more. Her entire tattoo took an hour to do, it was a tiny butterfly on her biceps. Just small enough for her parents not to notice. Ryan gave her some cleaning instructions, and a pat on the back, then sent her on her way. Wufei was next.

Wufei had been sitting in a corner the entire time, and had gone un noticed , until Ryan turned toward him and gave him the same 'come hither' gesture. He unlike Merian, moved toward her with out hesitation. Ryan started down at him behind thick lashes, a crooked grin stretching her full lips.

" Do you know what you want?"

Wufei shook his head, he had wanted the little blue dragon, he would even put it in his arm were Merian's butterfly was. But he thought about it and didn't know what he wanted.

"So is there nothing in particular that you would like done?" Ryan asked as she prepared another needle. Wufei shrugged and looked over her shoulder at on of the many frames covering the wall.

"I guess I'll take the dragon" he said, shrugging again. Ryan jerked back, a lascivious smile on her face, as she purred her reply.

"You know what would look real cute on you?" she paused, as she lifted Wufei's shirt. "A wrap around. Lay on your belly" she ordered. Wufei stared at her for a moment, then did as he was told, abliet a little hesitantly. She lifted his shirt to his armpits, when he was completely turned around on his belly, she ran her fingers along the smooth soft skin along the curve of his lower back. Gently, she cleaned the small of his back and began to make the outline of his tattoo. It felt like a hundred needles were hitting the same spot over and over again, Wufei had to tense his body to keep from jerking away. But after a while he began to feel numb, the hum of the needle becoming a strange lullaby in the back round, lolling him to sleep.

Wufei woke up to find 2 things wrong, the first being a painful pinch in his navel, and the second was he was on his back. Now he was pretty sure he was on his belly when he fell asleep, so why the hell was he in his back? Cat like, sloe colored eyes, blinked owlishly at the completely white washed ceiling of the tattoo parlor. Ryan looked down at him, a crooked grin, adorning her imp like features. She backed away slightly, and pulled of ink stained gloves, in one graceful movement she removed the object that had been pinching Wufei's navel.

"All done sexy." her voice was high and screamed of diabolical scheming. "Your sister is in the front. She fell asleep a while ago." she was sounding very pleased with herself, almost purring.

"Remember to rub a lot of A&D ointment on it, and clean your piercing at least 2 times a day with rock salt and warm water." ok, know she had defiantly done something.

Wufei groaned, as he tried to move. His entire abdomen felt puffy and sore, it ran all the way from the small of his back, going all the way around to his navel. And oh god his navel The whole area around it throbbed, as well as the navel it self. He looked down, in hopes of finding out why, and nearly fell of the chair. That crazy bitch pierced his navel! A small silver oval, twinkled and winked up at him merrily, it would have looked good if the skin around it didn't look red and slightly puffy. True to her word, Ryan had given Wufei a wrap around. It was a beautifully drawn, flame like design, wrapped around his hips and lower back, and by the looks of it, it was some Celtic design. It had been thoroughly greased with A&D ointment, then coverd by gauze and bandages. The end result looked, like Wufei had just gotten surgery instead of a tattoo.

"I said I wanted something small " his voice was surprisingly calm, like he was completely unfazed.

"And I do not recall asking to get my navel pierced." he winched, when he extended a finger to probe at the happily twinkling silver hoop. "Can you please take it out."

Ryan smiled at him again as she nearly floated toward the curtain separating the back room from the front. She pushed the curtain aside with her left hand, using her right to beckon Wufei toward her. Wufei sat exactly were he was, face blank and expectant, waiting for her to come to him.

"Sorry my dear but I cannot." she breathed, raising her hand to cover her bosom, her smile was wider now, more diabolical. "Because if I do" a dramatic intake of breath. "You could get an infection. And we wouldn't want that now would we." she crooned, shifting from foot to foot, looking rather smug, and quit pleased with herself. Wufeileft eye twitched, but did nothing else that would make him seem angry, because at he moment he just wanted go back to sleep. He would just have to kill her another time.

"No we wouldn't." came his crisp reply, as he got up in one quick graceful movement, but immediately regretted it, as his lower back and abdomen throbbed in protest. He took deep breaths to calm himself as he slowly walked toward Ryan. "Why did you pierce my navel?"

"Because your so sexy." came Ryan's careless and husky answer, as she gave Wufei another lascivious smirk. Wufei didn't question it, he was to damn tired...and sore to care at the moment now, but he still hoped vaguely, that she hadn't molested him while he was asleep.

"But don't worry you wont have to pay for it. It's on the house."

Wufei snorted, he wasn't paying anyway so it didn't matter to him. It was dark out side by the time they left. A grinning Ryan saw them to the door, and handed them both 2 different baggy's of cleaning supplies and instructions. They had found Merian sitting in the waiting room, hanging off a chair, and snoring softly. Ryan had gotten her up by poking her several times, then she was forced to catch Merian as she jerked awake, and flew out of her chair sideways, nearly crashing into another chair. Ever since then she had been asking Wufei what he got, and if he liked it, and why he wont let her see it. Wufei contemplated on whether or not to hit her over the head with his helmet. In the end he decided against it, seeing as it was a new helmet, and it was most likely come out more damaged then Merian. Damn that girl could have a thick head sometimes. It was nearly midnight when they got home, and the ride was a little uncomfortable because Merian had to hold Wufei around the chest instead of waist. When they got in the house however, Wufei made it very clear he wouldn't be talking to his twin in a long time.

end flashback

* * *

Scolding hot water blasted from the shower head, fogging up the glass, and filling the whole bathroom with steam. Wufei tilted his head forward, allowing the water to splash across his face. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo by the sink, and thoroughly wet his hair, before he began lathering some shampoo onto his ends, and working his way up to his scalp. Shadow sat in front the shower stall, staring at Wufei through the steam fogged glass. Every once and a while he would whine and wag his tail, trying to get his masters attention, and Wufei would knock on glass, to show him he knew he was there. Wufei was so absorbed in scrubbed his ass, that he hadn't noticed his bathroom door opening at first. The glass door slid open like lightning, and the shampoo bottle came flying out of the stall.

Merian was just about to ask her brother if she could use his toothpaste, when a bottle of Pantene ProV hit her right in between the eyes. She reeled back hard, falling in an ungraceful heap in Wufei's large bathtub. Shadow bounced around her feet playfully, grabbing fallen bottle of shampoo, to bring it back to Wufei. Wufei took the shampoo bottle from Shadow, then bent to give him a kiss on the head, before closing the shower door again. Merian sat in the tub rubbing the angry red mark on her forehead, her feet dangling of the tubs marble side. That was the second time, Wufei had thrown something at her, in one day! Why in the world did her twin have to be so violent? Especially toward her. She was ripped out of thoughts by a dripping wet Wufei.

Wufei stepped out of the shower, his back facing Merian, giving her a full view of his butt. Bending over he retrieved a large soft towel from a whicker basket next his sink. He completely ignored Merian as he dried himself off, then moved to dry his hair. Merian glared at him the entire time, eyes never leaving the back of her twins head. Wufei ignored her as he began to rub some thick lotion on his skin.

"Hello! Still here you son of a-" Wufei's towel now wet from him using it, fell on her head as he sat on the rim of his tub to comb out his hair. He was still completely nude, and seemed quit comfortable that way. Merian began to yell at him again, and slapped his bare back, when she noticed he wasn't paying her any mind. Wufei turned toward her slowly, and blinked lazily at her behind his tousled wet bangs. He dangled a comb in front her face.

"Either comb while you yell, or get the hell out." he dropped the comb on her lap, and began combing his hair again. Merian blinked a few times, then grabbed the comb roughly, and started combing the heavy mass of hair clinging to Wufei's back. It took almost an hour to finish, when it was completely combed though and dry Merian pulled it back in a tight french braid, making sure to gather his bangs in it as well. When she finished Wufei got up and walked out if the bathroom, in search of some pajamas. Merian stumped to his sink, and examined her mutilated forehead. The red mark looked mostly faded, so by the morning it would be completely gone...hopefully. Wufei back into the bathroom, wearing an oversized shirt, that he had stolen from his father's closet that afternoon then picked up his toothbrush, and toothpaste, and began brushing his teeth, Merian glared a little more then did the same.

"This mark better be gone by tomorrow Fei." she growled, she she finished brushing her teeth.

"Why would you throw a shampoo bottle at me!" she screeched, throwing her arms in the air, and nearly knocking over some lotions, sitting on the sink surface.

"Shouldn't of snuck up on me." Wufei walked out if the bathroom and climbed into his hug bed. Midnight purred and curled in a ball in his stomach, as he settled down for the night. He turned toward his sister and raised a questioning eyebrow. Merian had a habit of never sleeping in her own bed, and climbing into his at night. It seemed all his close friends and family did that.

"You gettin in or what?"

Merian pouted sulkily, but got in any way, Shadow climbed in as well, and stretched himself across their feet. Merian mumbled angrily to herself for a few more minutes until Wufei tugged onto her own smaller french braid. She hushed and snuggled up to her brother, and in only a few minutes they were almost asleep. Until Mr. Chang came into the room, with only his pajama bottoms on, looking a little bemused.

"Have you seen my shirt?"

* * *

Note: I am very much of aware of spelling and grammatical errors. But I am working on that. So please forgive me, and I hope you don't cringe to much while reading my story. Please enjoy. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam wing Characters, but that doesn't mean I can't dream...eyes mist over and looks some where far off

Note: I am very much of aware of spelling and grammatical errors. But I am working on that. So please forgive me, and I hope you don't cringe to much while reading my story. Here is your second promised chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

Duo bounced from foot to foot anxiously, in front of the school. Trowa and Quatra stood next to him. Quatra kept looking up and down the street, every few minutes, and Trowa calmly flipped trough a magazine, trying to seem nonchalant. And failing miserably. Heero was standing by the fountain in front of the school entrance, trying in vain to escape his lab partner, Relena. She was advancing at him menacingly, making him back up into a wall. Her best friend Dorothy stood behind her looking bloodthirsty, her forked eyebrows twitching in anticipation.

"Dammit Heero I gave you four days to do your half " she screeched, pointing a long nailed finger into his chest. "I am not failing because of your stupidity."

Heero gulped audibly, and gave her a weak smile. He was at least a full head taller then her, but she was damn scary when angered so, at the moment he was the one that felt small. Slowly he inched side ways toward his friends, but Relena placed her hand in the wall by his head. A bead of sweat rolled his temple. Her eyes sparkled with anger so vivid, Heero was a little surprised they didn't burn a hole in his head.

"Calm Relena." he cooed, reaching his hand out to pat her on the arm. She jerked back and glared at him harder. "The report will be done on time. Don't worry. I got it." he flinched back, when Relena jerked her hand toward his face, pointing on perfectly manicured finger at him.

"Oh you will Yuy." she backed up slowly, eyes trained on him menacingly. "Or god so help you." she walked away swiftly, Dorothy followed sulkily. She had really hoped Relena would hurt him, or least let Dorothy smack him around a little.

Duo smiled as a black Benz rolled up on in front of the school. He bounded down the stairs toward the sidewalk. Merian was the first to get out of the car. She wore soft baby blue jeans and a short sleeve shirt in the same color. Her feathery black hair was let lose around her face, making her look even more like a little girl. On her forehead was a small black mark, like a smudge of make up. She looked upset about something, and every once and a while she'd pat her bangs down over her forehead.

Wufei was next to get out the car, he wore black baggy pants with chains cris-crossing the back, and chains hanging off the waist band. A black shirt, covered by an ankle length coat, with the sleeves coming down to his knuckles. Across the upper arms were leather straps tied with silver buckles. Black lace up combat boots, with steel toes that reached the knee, covered by his pants. His hair was in a semi high ponytail instead of a braid, his long bangs covered his face almost completely. Damn that was one mouth full of description.

If you looked hard enough you could see the a gap on the left side of his face. If you could see that, then you would also see the evil smirk on his face. A smirk so evil, that shudder of terror would go through your body. Said shudder was making its way through at last half the students on campus. Quatre cringed.

Merian reached up and pulled her bangs down one more time before giving up. Mr. Chang leaned against the open door of his car, and stared at his children, he knew from years of experience that they were having a silent argument. Merian was cursing Wufei mentally, and Wufei would stare at her like he knew exactly what she was thinking and send his own mental reply. His reply most likely being an insult. Making his sister huff, and glare harder at him. Everyday he would ask him self, why he had such strange children. Only to come to the conclusion that it was simply genetics...or karma. But hey, how to say, right.  
"All right rugrats." he clapped his heads to get their attention. "Get your ass' to all your classes and try not to make anyone bleed" a pointed glare at Wufei. "Or cry today, ok." another pointed glare, this time at Merian. "I'll pick you up later. Have a nice day my little minions" he smiled at them, and got in the car to drive away.

Merian waved good bye, and Wufei blew him a kiss, wiggling his fingers at his father in his version of good-bye. When his car was safely around the corner, Merian turned to her brother, eyes burning like liquid fire. She began to move toward him, with her book bag raised in attack. Wufei smiled and opened his arms, batting his eye lashes at his sister playfully. Merian lunged forward, emitting a battle cry.

Wufei blocked his sisters punch, jerked his leg up in a perfect high kick, Merian ducked out of the way, and aimed a punch at his stomach. She hadn't planned for Wufei to swing his foot down, just as her fist connected with firm muscle, Wufei leg came crashing down on her back. He wrapped his knee around her neck from behind and pivoted backward. Sending Merian flying face first into the ground, she braced her self with her hands, and rolled to the left, before her brothers foot came down on her back. Gracefully she extended a foot and spun around, knocking Wufei off balance. Wufei landed in a half split, to regain his balance. They stayed very still for a moment just looking at each other, then they both popped up and began fighting Brazilian Jiu-jitsu style. A crowd had gathered around the fighting pair. In only two days Wufei had managed to do three things that had never happened in there school before. Someone in the crowd made a bet on who would win, and others quickly began placing their bets down.

Trowa had been standing on the side, watching the pair fight the entire time. Both of them were moving so fast it was hypnotizing. Their moves were flowing and graceful, like they were dancing. When Merian grabbed the back of Wufei's neck and tried to put him in a headlock, Wufei's leg went up and kicked her in the face, sending reeling back. She quickly recovered and punched him in the stomach. Wufei doubled over as the wind was knocked out of him, and reached out grabbing Merian the front her pants and the collar of her shirt. With a grunt he turned and flipped her over his body. Merian yelped as she lifted into the air, and choked when she landed on the floor, it had knocked all the air out of her body. Quickly she placed her hands behind her head, doubling her body, until her knees pressed against her shoulders, and jerked her body froward, in one swift movement she was on her feet again. She charged forward executing a perfect high kick, Wufei back flipped out of the way, on one hand.

Duo; who had decided that he had, had enough of this, and walked in between the fighting siblings. He caught Merian's leg in mid high kick, while Wufei moved away swiftly. Both looked at Duo like he had gone mad. They all stayed that way for a many minutes, with Duo still holding Merian's leg, and Wufei in fighting stance. The crowd looked at all three of them in tense silence. Heero bit into an apple loudly, still watching them. This was better then t.v. Finally Merian ripped her foot from Duo's strong grasp and picked up her book bag, Wufei did the same.

"So I'll see you at lunch right." Merian asked, as she smoothed out the front of her jeans. Wufei shook his coat out a few times, and patted some dust off his pants.

"Of course. Walk me to class?"  
"Yeah ok."

Merian wrapped her arm around her brothers small waist, as they both headed toward the front of the school. The crowd that had gathered around them balked in amazement. Duo only shrugged his shoulders, then ran up behind the twins so he could walk with them. The Chang twins were a strange pair, there was no doubt about that.

Duo smiled at Wufei as he walked Wufei to their second period class. Professor Khusandra had given up on asking Wufei questions about him self, so he just gave the class some written assignments and let them be. Merian had waved good bye at them as she left for her class. She hadn't bothered to escort him to his next classes, seeing as Duo happened to be in that class with him.

"So that was really weird this morning. Why were you guys fighting?" Duo, nearly fell on the floor, when Wufei stopped suddenly. He made an 'oof' sound as his body connected with Wufei's. He found himself staring blankly at the wall in front of him, as both his and Wufei's bodies squished together uncomfortably. While Wufei found himself staring at Duo's Adams apple, cautiously he stepped back, the same way you would, if faced with a crazy person. Duo blinked rapidly in attempt to regain what just happened.

"Why did you stop?"

"Classroom."

"Oh."

Wufei pressed his lips together and slid into the room, leaving Duo standing in the hallway, slack jawed and bemused. Over head the bell rang, signaling for all late comers to get moving. Slowly almost mechanically Duo moved into the classroom, taking his seat in the back next to Wufei.

Professor Nion smiled at her students as she wrote down the instructions for the day. Today the students will be making a pastry of and kind. She just hoped that today nothing would be set on fire...

"Hey Wufei." Duo turned toward Wufei as they both packed there things, getting ready for the end of class. "You said you know a lot about cars and stuff right. Well I got a car in my garage that needs fixing and I wanted to know what you think of it." he finished and looked at Wufei expectantly praying to the Gods he would say yes.  
"Alright." Wufei gave a one armed shrug and wrote his address done on a piece of paper, giving it to Duo, then gathered the rest of his things and left the room. Duo looked at the piece of paper in his hand and grinned, just barley stopping himself from doing a happy dance. This looked like it could be fun.

* * *

DestineysMistake:It's short I know, but I figured this was the best way to end it, for now. Right now I have to start paying more attention to my other fanfic 'Memoirs of a Courtesan'. I really have neglected it.

Chives: please read and review guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam wing Characters, but that doesn't mean I can't dream...eyes mist over and looks some where far off

Note: I decided I might as well post the second half of the chapter on the same day. I might not be posting for a while. So here you go. Enjoy.

* * *

Long thick ropes hung from the high ceiling all the way down to the floor. Soothing classical music played in the back round. The room itself was filled with hoops, stands, floor mats, and other things you might find in a gymnasts training room. Huge arched doorways led to a stone balcony facing the east garden. The large double doors were currently opened, allowing a light breeze to fill the room.

Mrs. Chang hung from two long pieces of rope, high on the ceiling. Her thick hair was pulled back in a high pony tail, that she used for training, for her outfit she wore a pair of shorts, and a tank top. She was in the middle of a soothing Martial/Aerial routine when the rooms large oak doors swung open. Merian stomped into the room, seemingly oblivious of her mother presence. She hadn't bothered to change out of her school cloths yet. Merian threw her book bag on one of the thick training mats, as she walked over to the balcony for some fresh air. Mrs. Chang stared at her daughter for a few moments, before shifting her position to a more comfortable one.

"Have a bad day, Sweet Pea?" she cooed, trying not to turn her daughters anger on her. Merian turned to her mother sharply, and pouted.

"Mom, you won't believe what my English teacher did." she screamed. Her face was beginning to turn red she was so angry. She turned around in circles, her fist balled so tightly her knuckles were white. Mrs. Chang looked down at her daughter, then switched her position on the rope. It wasn't that she didn't care what her daughter was saying, it was just she could be very melo dramatic at times. Merian stared at her mother for a moment, then threw her hands in the air in disgust. It was unbelievable how alike her brother and mother could be at times.

"He actually paired me with Hilde. Hilde Augh " Merian turned away in disgust. "She is the worst partner ever All she does is sit and let everyone else do the work." Merian plopped down into one of the floor mats, a look of utter defeat on her face. Mrs. Chang stared at her daughter for a moment, then jumped down to the floor gracefully. She grabbed her daughter by the back of her shirt and hauled her up gently. Gently she cradled her daughter to her and patted her head and back. Merian sighed and relaxed in her mothers grip.

"You know this is the same thing Wufei did when I told him."  
Mrs. Chang chuckled, and rubbed her daughters head. No matter how much Merian whined, she still managed to look cute.

"Go change. We'll work out together."

Merian nodded her had, and left the room, her head and shoulder slumped, as she sulked. Mrs. Chang waited until Merian fully left the room, before she giggled. Merian thought she was unreadable but really she wasn't. Her mother and just about every one else in the house knew, that Merian really liked Hilde, and would like to be friends with her one day. But the opportunitynever arrived until now. Mrs. Chang only hoped that her daughter got what she wished for.

Duo stood out side of a large and rather impressive house. He vaguely wondered why he never saw this place before. He lived on the same block, for almost all his life, and yet he still managed to completely over look this house. Timidly he raised his hand and rang the door bell, next to the houses huge front doors. When no one answered right away he pressed the button again. In only a minute the door was swung open by a red faced and yelling Merian.

"I'm telling you Professor Khusandra hates me. Why else would he pair me with-...oh hello." Merian stopped yelling and smiled at Duo. Who smiled back in return.

"Come in Duo. Wufei will be down in a few moments." with that she turned and walked down the long hallway, and made a left, completely disappeared around a corner. Duo shuffled nervously, and fiddled with end of his braid. Every few seconds he would look up at the Stair case, hoping to see Wufei. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Merian poked her head out from the corner she had just turned around, and called him.

"What are you doing by the door?" Duo opened his mouth to reply, but Merian cut him off.

"Come on, and wait in the living room." she disappeared again, leaving Duo with no option but to obey.

The living was huge, and decorated for nothing but comfort. In the middle of the room, was a large plasma screen t.v, surrounded by large cushy couches. Merian lounged on a couch closest to a open window, she had a book on her lap. She waved Duo to come sit, when he stood in the doorway awkwardly. They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until someone tapped Duo on the shoulder. Duo whirled around quickly, nearly taking an eye out with his braid, and fell of the couch. Above him someone giggled. A shadow hovered over Duo for a moment until something jumped at him and attached itself to his face. Duo startled shriek was cut of by a wiggling ball of black fur. Midnight mewled softly and began licking Duo face happily. Wufei giggled again and gently pulled Midnight off of Duo's face, and placed her on his shoulder.

"I think she likes you." Merian chirped, as her brother grabbed the front if Duo's shirt and hauled him up. Duo looked a little dazed as he found himself, from the floor to his feet in 2 seconds. Wufei let him go and walked toward out of the room, toward the front door. Wufei paused by the door and picked up a tool kit, and his keys. Duo had to run to keep up with him. The walk to Duo's house was short and quiet, with glancing nervously at Wufei every few minutes. He hated it when people didn't talk, it made him nervous, though some how with Wufei it felt nice.

Duo's house was only a block and a half from Wufei's so it was only a ten minute walk. The garage door was wide open, enabling anyone to see the broken down car inside. It was a nice car, but it looked like it had seen better days. For one, there was a huge oil slick underneath it, and the engine was on a table next to it. Two of the tires had no air in it, and it looked like it was in serious need of a paint job. Wufei walked straight to the engine and began to examine it. After a few moments he turned and checked the oil slick. Wufei was bent over at the waist, unconsciously giving Duo full view of his ass. Finally he straightened and wiped his hands on a oil rag he found on the floor. Duo stared at him expectantly, when it became clear Wufei wasn't going to say anything, Duo started to ramble.

"Um, I know it needs a paint job and all, you know. And we just gotta change the oil so it wont leak anymore, and the engine seems fine really. All you gotta do is, you know...put it back in. But...you know. I wanted a second opinion." Duo trailed off pathetically, and began to shift from heel to toes over and over again. "So what do you think."  
Wufei turned his head toward Duo, his bangs covered his face, so Duo couldn't see the smirk on his face.

"That next time, when you wanna talk to someone." he paused to completely turn to Duo when he finished. He placed one hand on his hip, and used the other to push his bangs from his face.

"Don't make up some story about not knowing what to do with your broken car. When your family owns the biggest car repair business on town." Wufei pushed the rest of his bangs from his face, and quirked the sides of his mouth in an attempt to not laugh in Duo's face. Duo's mouth snapped shut in a loud click, it had been open half way though Wufei's reply. He smiled and tilted his head forward to hide his eyes, with his bangs, and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Alright you got me." he chuckled lowly in his throat, slowly he ran his tongue his teeth, and grinned at Wufei, his head still tilted downward. "So...what, you probably think I'm an ass."  
Wufei looked down at his black colored nails, puckering his mouth in a sorry attempt not to laugh. Finally a giggle managed to escape, making Wufei drop his head and bend over slightly.

"No, I don't." he admitted. "Idiot is more the word."  
Duo buried his face deeper in to his palm, and cocked his head to the side.

"Alright I deserved that. So do you wanna go to lunch or something anyway?"

"You got balls, boy." Wufei purred. "My house, I'll cook. Yes or No?" Wufei gave him an 'any questions' look, and waited for Duo's decision. Duo looked down at Wufei and smirked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Oh my, how forward of you Wufei." he cooed, and fluttered his eyelashes playfully. "Asking a gentleman to your home, on the first date." Dramatically Duo raised a hand and laid it on his chest, looking scandalized. "That is not the way a lady should act my dear." Duo waggled a finger at Wufei disapprovingly, who in turn smiled.

"Hmm..no it most definitely is not. But I assure you kind sir that I am no lady." Wufei winked at Duo, before sauntering past him, and making his way down to street, toward his house again.

The kitchen was impressive, it looked like it was used quit often, and was built for someone who needed a lot of room, and knew what they were doing. Wufei stood by the marble top island, and cut some vegetables, as Duo watched from his stool. All of Wufei's movements were quick and graceful, as he cut the ingredients, then moving them aside to put in the large pot next to him. Duo had been chatting on about nothing, for a few minutes, every once and a while Wufei would say something, or shake his head, to show he was listening.

"So tell me a little more about your old school." Duo leaned over the table, to look in the almost full pot of spices and vegetables. Wufei walked toward the fridge and began pulling out some meat, as he talked.

"The Academy, as you know is for music and arts. My daddy went there when he was in school, so did my mom. But that was in her senior year after she moved her from London. It was how they met." he pulled out of the fridge, and handed some ingredients to Duo as he kicked the door closed, balancing the food in the crook of his arms. "I play the piano and Violin mainly. I also cook, and have a background of studying archaeology and global history." Duo placed he food on the table, listening carefully to every word his companion said.

"I never pictured you as the Archaeologist type."  
Wufei smirked and began to dice the meat.

"No one ever does. Please put that on the stove." he pointed to the pot, next to him. Duo picked it up easily, and placed it on the large stove behind Wufei, then turned and waited for the rest of Wufei's explanation.  
"I guess I like it because, my Poopa on my mama's side has been studying in that field all his life." Wufei smiled gently when he mentioned his Poopa. "So I have tons of memories of him in his library, filled with artifacts and books of ancient history. It was kind of embedded in me since I was tiny." his smile grew sweeter, as he drifted to a place in his memory, full of old leather bond books, and the faint smell of whisky.

"That sounds really nice." Duo whispered, as he watched Wufei drop the finely diced meat into the now bubbling pot on the stove. Wufei turned and smiled crookedly at Duo, his eyes twinkling beautifully. He may look darkly beautiful when blank faced, but he was breath taking when smiling. It was something Duo wanted to keep in his memory.

"So tell me about you now"

Duo watched the pot bubble, inhaling the wonderful scent of good food. He really didn't know if he wanted to talk about himself, all that much.

"I really like cooking, and playing the piano. Ever since I was really small, I would sit in my parents study, by the grande Baby Piano. And..." he laughed quietly, and placed his hand on the smooth counter top, positioning his hands, as if he was playing the piano. "I would press all the keys over and over again. Trying to do a song that I heard, based from memory. I would stay there for hours until I got the song right." he lay his palm flat on the cool surface, looking at it with a small frown. He didn't finish what he was saying, just continued staring at his hand.  
"And?" Wufei's gentle voice rose like smoke, breaking Duo out of his less then pleasant memories.  
"And their you go." he ripped his hand from the counter top and grinned at Wufei. "Now you know a little something about me."

Wufei tilted his head to the side, his eyes trained on Duo thoughtfully. He could see right through that smile, straight to the pain underneath. But he didn't question any further. It wasn't that he didn't care, but if Duo was ever going to tell him it would take time and gentle coaxing. And if it took time, then Wufei would wait. Something about Duo made him want to keep him around.  
Wufei turned toward the stove, and lifted the lid of the pot, slowly his stirred it's contents, then placed the lid back. Duo feared he had said something, and was quick to explain or apologize. However when he opened his mouth, he had to close it right away. Apparently Wufei had seen his rambling coming from a mile away, so he popped a piece of cooked chicken on Duo mouth. Forcing him to close it again and chew. Slowly Duo chewed the chicken, his eyes dropping in pure bliss, as he moaned at the wonderful taste.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Wufei wiped his hands clean on a dish towel, eyeing Duo in amusement. He never tired of people turning into goo, over his cooking.

Duo looked at the over head clock, and sighed. It read five minuted after 9, and he really needed to get home. He didn't want to, he liked being at Wufei's house and talking to him. The entire place felt so warm, and full of love, that is was soothing to him. Much different from the way his house felt.  
"Well I have to go." he got up half heartedly. "I have to get home, before my mom gets mad." slowly he made his way toward the front door, his head bowed slightly. Wufei followed him out, thinking to himself.

"You wanna come over tomorrow?" Wufei asked, his voice low. Duo looked at him hopefully, but stopped quickly, he really didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Really?"

Wufei leaned against a the wall, he lifted the bangs from his face with left hand, his right on his hip.

"Yes. I have a bike in the garage that needs fixing and I wanted to know what you think." he smirked at Duo knowingly. Duo just had to laugh at that comment. The thought of Wufei using the exact same comment he used early that day was hilarious to him.

"Yeah, I'll look at it. See you tomorrow."

Wufei stood in the door way, waving at Duo as he walked down the street. He might be wrong and all, but this looked like the beginnings of a good friendship.

* * *

Chives: please read and review guys. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not even the computer I'm now actually.

**Note**:1) Sometimes it takes a well aimed smack in the head to knock some sense into people, so thank you Blair, Akennea and evrybody else for staying number one and for knocking some sense into me and all you other reviewers who pushed me forward. I realized that it made no sense for me to sit and whine about not having the internet, and how I can't write now because that's no excuse. So I got off my lazy behind and got a ten pack of storage disks and here we are. Took me a week and a lot of Starbucks but I made it through. I wanted to get this about before exams, which is in a few weeks and I have been falling back in my classes (curse the man who invented math!).

2)I know this is long over due but her it is, the long awaited chapter- eight is it?- or is it nine?- I don't know. Which ever chapter it is it's here so please enjoy.

3) I had hoped to get this to you guys before the new year but time wasn't one my side and I had many touch ups to make before the final result. Anway after five, yeah count um, five re-writes I give you chapter 7 (Or somthin'). HAPPY NEW YEAR! I chould have the next chapter my Monday, next Friday at the latest.

4) After many a trial and error my internet is back on, for how long I have no idea, but its here now so lets make the best of it. By the way I tried posting this like a month ago and every single place I went to said no they can't except the disk because it might have viruses. Bull! Even my frickin Library turned me down and my school only takes floppy disks.

CHAPTER 7????

There was nothing worse then the deafening blare of a cell phone ringing in Wufei's ear when he was trying to sleep. Groaning Wufei turned over once again and clamped his pillow over his head in desperation. But the offensive ringing went on unheeded until Shadow that, the poor baby, whined piteously beside Wufei. Angrily Wufei switched the damn thing to vibrate and tossed it across clean over his body. Unfortunate I landed near a drowsy midnight noise while it still vibrating, and to Wufei that was the last straw. Who ever had the gall to call him that early morning deserved what was coming to them.

"Good Morning, lovely." purred Duo wonderful baritone through the receiver, sadly it was rubbing Wufei in all the wrong ways.

"Who? Maxwell." Wufei growled, a slow rumbling in his chest that eventually rose to his voice.

"Are you insane? Why the hell are you calling me so early?"

The deep rolling laugh the came through the other line grated Wufei's nerves even more.

"Did you forget already? Or did you change your mind about or date?" asked Duo, half jokingly but lined with a tinge of doubt. Wufei drowsed silently in thought and was nearly asleep again when it hit him. Dammit!

The afternoon before

"Right so I'll see you tomorrow." Duo said and began walking to the parking lot. It was Friday afternoon and Duo had stayed after school with Wufei and Merian for the culinary club. Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and murderous Relena waited there for him. They watched him start toward them the stop, a look of determination on his face.

"Actually-" Wufei waited for him to finish patiently but Duo didn't seem to know how; "Um, never mind, sorry." he began walking away again and stopped.

"No, no. Actually Wufei, I just wanted to- doyouwanttogooutwithmeonSaturday?" he gushed, his face turning a very interesting shade of magenta.

YES?! God yes, what took you so long?!, was what Wufei would have loved to scream, had he not been the upstanding and self-preserved person he was. But seriously, what the hell took him so long? After narrowly avoiding running a lap of victory around the campus and after composing himself somewhat Wufei agreed.

"Yes, I would." he remembered saying but who the hell knows, he was just too damn happy to pay attention. He couldn't remember having smiling that way for a long time. He couldn't wait.

Back to the Present

"Oh. Dammit!"

This time the rumbling laughter coming from the other line didn't bother him- that much.

"But why-"

"Come down stairs." Duo purred.

Somehow Wufei's body was moving on its own and before he knew it he was out of bed and down a flight of stairs. Traitorous body, it was something about that damn voice that pulled him to it, and damn the man that owned it too.

Merian was already up and cooking, Wufei Senior at the kitchen island staring daggers into his coffee mug, and his wife beside him reading the paper. The only person missing was Wufei but that was no shock, the boy didn't leave his bed till noon on weekends. The understanding silence that lingered between was harshly shattered by Merian quavering gasped, her trembling finger pointed toward the kitchen door. Curiously both parents turned in the direction of her horror just in time to catch a flash of a disgruntled Wufei gliding past.

"Hell has frozen over." Mr. Chang breathed.

Merian whimpered.

"Mommy I'm scared."

"Me too baby. Me too."

Duo waited anxiously on the porch, cell phone still pressed to his ear but he couldn't hear Wufei anymore. He was about call again when the doors swung open a scantily clad Wufei standing before him. Wufei hadn't notice his lack of clothing till he stepped outside and wave of warm air prickled his skin, Duo noticed though. The deep emerald silk of night shirt clung fruitlessly to the curve of Wufei's bronze shoulder till it slid down his biceps to the elbow, and to Duo's delight Wufei's nipple, a dusky little nub was wonderfully visible. Fortunately Wufei wasn't at all perturbed by his own nakedness.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"I'm not going anywhere. It's too early." Wufei said flatly.

"It's nine o'clock!" argued Duo skeptically. "You said you wanted to go on a date."

"Yes!"- his voice rising- "At a reasonable hour."

Their bickering went on like this for a while until Wufei gave him an ultimatum: either buy him coffee or live life as a castrated male. As you could imagine Duo readily agreed.

"Fine! Now will you get dressed?" Duo finally reasoned, on his last leg. If this went he would doubt he would be begging. Wufei had him where he wanted and happily agreed, then left him in the front hall to go up stairs to change.

Mr. Chang leaned on the door way Wufei had just disappeared through, half eaten apple in hand. His attractively tousled, coarse black hair shadowing his face, and for a moment Duo wondered how eating an apple could be so intimidating.

"I like your son very much." Duo chirped, his hands safely at his sides at all times and his posture pointedly submissive. "He's very nice."

"Yeah, I bet you do, you little-."

"Ok! Come Duo lets wait for him in the Living room shall we?" and with out waiting she pushed her husband out of the way and, throw the poor kid a bone, took his hand.

" Good." Mrs. Chang intervened horridly, taking Duo's hand and leading him to the living where they sat; Duo on the love seat and furthest away from Mr. Chang as the room would allow and Mrs. Chang seated between them. As Duo sat beside them; Mrs. Chang broadly smiling face and Mr. Chang darkly sinister one, both staring him raw, he wondered he would die at the tender age sixteen. Two floors up Wufei was have a problem of a different kind.

"Nine o'clock in the morning! Can you believes this? Nine o'clock!"

"Yes Wufei, I heard the first three times."

Wufei waved her off tiredly, he was too damn sleepy and anxious to flip her off now. What he needed was a plan. When he had agreed on going to on a date with this guy he wasn't expecting Duo to take him out during such unholy hours.

"I've never seen you this excited before." laughed Brian amidst a sea of strewn clothing, shoes and sweaters. She was still dressed in his jammies, Midnight stretched luxuriously across her lap, enjoying the wonderful scratching behind her ears. She'd obviously spent the night, as she did every weekend, and had been so rudely woken by her so called best-friend.

Wufei's room looked if someone let a bomb off in his closet. He'd spent all of twenty minutes straight scouring his closet for the 'right outfit' as Merian dubbed it, but Brain couldn't understand why. It was just a date.

"I've never been interested in anyone before." Wufei replied head first in the closet tugging on something big.

That was true, Wufei had always been somewhat asexual, much to the delight of his father, and seeing him excited about someone at all was a bit off putting.

"How about this one?" Wufei asked, pulling a pair of his favorite most ill-worn pair of pants from his closet and held them in front of her for inspection. They were a great pair of pants, she'd been there the day Wufei bought it and remembered it was the only pair he vowed to only wear on important occasions. Well she supposed he deemed that night important enough to break um' loose.

"Yes, and with that shirt." Wufei took the suggested shirt and hung them on his shower door to scrutinize.

"Augh, wrong." he groused and ripped it off the hangers, Brain rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with that one? It was cute." Brian asked exasperated, that was the third time he'd changed his mind.

"I'd look like an assassin"

"Never bothered you before." she argued while folding a discarded shirt neatly and placing it back into a draw.

"Never been on a date before. I'll keep the pants, but instead of that shirt how about the one with the extra long sleeves and silver clasps."

"Perfect."

Judging by the rumbling purr coming from Wufei, he agreed. He disappeared into the bathroom, moments later she could her the shower knobs being turned and water running. It wasn't long before he was showered, dressed, hair combed, teeth brushed, lotioned, and ready to go. Brain thought it was the fastest he ever moved in the morning, she was impressed. She only hoped Wufei had moved fast enough to save Duo's life.

* * *

They stopped by a coffee shop not far from their neighborhood that was already crowded with twitchy, angry morning people caring briefcases and constantly checking their watches. Duo had insisted they go somewhere else but Wufei was unmovable; it was now or never for him.

Hooking him self onto the back of Wufei's pant Duo followed as he skillfully maneuvered through the crowd. It wasn't an overly large café and by the looks of it was violating the buildings fire code with the amount of people in it. Many mean looking men and woman stood around the café, tickets in hand from the round red dispenser near the door. Duo felt at edge in this crowd, there were to many people around and they all looked murderous before their morning doses. They weren't on line long before a man from behind pushed past Duo and stood right in front of Wufei, towering over him, flanked by his friends. It seemed he was a college kid, if his university tee shirt and frat sweat pants were any indication, and a beach boy too. His hair was obvious dyed blonde, and his tan was kind of orange, Duo felt sick.

"Oh, my. What do we have here?" he remarked, sparing a brief acidic glance over Wufei's head and right at Duo. Wufei was bored; this guy had no chance before he even opened his mouth. The guy was eyeing Wufei predatorily now, his friends did the same; pointedly ignoring Duo all the while.

Duo watched with increasing anger as the guy pressed his call card into Wufei's hand; which was carelessly thrown over the little mans shoulder with out so much as a glance.

"Hm-hm-hm" he grunted appraisingly eyeing Wufei from top to bottom, and narrowing his site on Wufei's bottom. Duo didn't need to feel it to know there was a vein throbbing in his temple at the point. Wufei on the other hand could care less, so long as the guy didn't get itchy hands.

"Hey sexy." he said licking his lips; "What's a sexy little thing like you doing with this kid." he said snidely, sneering at Duo over Wufei's head and emphasizing the word 'kid'.

"Give me a call some time," Duo watched with increasing anger as the guy pressed his call card into

Wufei's hand "And I'll show you what's it like to have a real man."

Wufei fingers closed around the card, crushing it in his fist and tossed it over his shoulder with out so much as glancing at it.

Duo chuckled as Wufei threw the card over his shoulder. Did this guy seriously think he had a chance with him in the first place? Then a funnier thought hit him: this guy probably hadn't even realized that Wufei wasn't a girl! Duo was nearly in tears when the cashier called their number, this time Wufei did look at the card in hand and when the numbers matched he jumped like a bullet, parting the crown around them like a tiny force of nature. If it hadn't been for the thumb hooked in the loop of Wufei's jeans Duo was sure he would be lost in the dust with the dumb guys still gaping in the back. As they rushed forward Duo glanced at the guy still standing their, his eyes bulging from their sockets at the sheer speed of Wufei's departure and laughed harder. This was turning out to be more fun then he expected.

The casheir was startled when a -girl?- rushed to through the crowd parting at as they went and stood before the counter faster than she'd ever seen. She was also a little frightened at this persons disturbingly intense eyes.

"How may I help you today?"

"I'd like two large grande white chocolate mocha latte with a shot of espresso please."

The cashier smiled as she typed in the order, then repeated it back for verification.

"Two?" Duo asked having snapped back to attention. "You didn't have to order one for me Wufei, I don't want one."

"Good. Cause I didn't order you one." the boy said carelessly, now eyeing the baked goods.

"Why you little-"

"That'll be twelve dollars please." interrupted the nervous woman as her co-worker placed the drinks on the counter. Wufei took them happily and broke free from Duo, wandering in the direction of the door.

Twelve dollars! What the hell did that midget get the whole latte menu?! Duo grumbled under his breath payed and if possible made the poor cashier even more nervous. Leave it to him to be attracted to the most high maintenance date.

* * *

Once Wufei was filled with enough to caffeine to stop a man's head, he was a lot easier to manipulate, which made it a lot easier for Duo to get him back in the car. Wufei reclined luxuriously on the passengers side, his feet propped onto the dashboard for added comfort and the viser pulled down. Duo hummed happily, eyes focused set on the road as they passed the highway to the towns largest open market. Not his ideal kind of date but what else could he do with someone like Wufei? What does a little schizoid find fun?

"Have you ever considered that maybe some people don't like their passengers feet on the dashboard?" Duo asked suddenly, his hand had fallen from the stick shift and was slowly creeping up its way toward Wufei's thigh.

"Why? Do you mind?"

Wufei reigned in a gasp as those creeping fingers rasped down his pant leg, to his ankle and underneath his pants cuff.

"Oh no. I never said I didn't mind. I just meant, you know, that its nice to be considered. You know common courtesy and all that."

Wufei seemed to consider this for a moment. Duo stretched his fingers further up the cuff and tickled his ankle, Wufei squirmed.

"Would you have moved them if I did?"

"Nope."

Passing cars honked their horns in irritation as their car swerved, through the side window they could see a boy with long hair attacking a petite black haired girl. Teenagers these days!

* * *

The open air market was as hot as death, the sun had reached its highest point just as they pulled into the market. It was one of the hottest days of the year and Wufei's beginning to regret having worn such a dark long sleeved shirt. For an hour or so they milled around the markets edges where the crowds were thinner until Wufei's buzz wore off, and Duo was becoming a little to happy with his hands.

Wufei had just ducked underneath a wonderfully cool thatched roofed stand, panting softly from the heat and wishing he'd just take off that damn shirt. Duo followed after him, thumb still latched onto the back of Wufei's pants and pulled the smaller boy closer, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and curving them both into each other. Wufei batted him away, annoyed at the others antics and tried to cool himself off. It was too hot for that kind of behavior.

"Aw, well isn't that sweet."

They both jumped at the small woman who stood behind the stands counter. Her voice was soft and accented as she spoke and her long solid white hair was plaited between her shoulder blades. Her round, finely lined face glowed eerily in the stands dim light as she smiled warmly at the two teens.

"Reminds you of us when we were that age, doesn't it Vinchenzo."

An older man of the same age step out beside the woman, he didn't seem have the same accent as his -wife?- but was undoubtably foreign.

"Yes adorable. Now how can we help you two this lovely afternoon?"

Vinchenzo glimmered playfully at them, having come from behind a curtain separating the front from the back and wrapped his arms around his wife lovingly. She nudged him away just as Wufei had; they both laughed.

"How can we help you today."

For the first time they noticed the shelves of phials and flasks of scented oils. Wufei picked one closets to him, a medium sized bottle filled with a misty looking oil in a very beautiful azure snake shaped bottle.

"Ah, good choice; you picked one of our best. Perfect for a nice massage after a long day" she hinted suggestively.

Wufei was quick to lay it back down.

"Actually we weren't-"

"How much for it?"

Duo intervened, taking Wufei by the hips from behind, pulling the smaller boy back to that he was pressed into him, and rested his chin on top his head. The woman smiled. She took the bottle and read the bottom tag before handing back to Duo how in turn gave her a twenty and told her to keep the change.

"Nonsense." she said and slipped at least six other bottle in the bag she'd given them as well, then as an after thought she slipped another bottle in and winked.

"Now **this** is our best stuff." she winked again. "Satisfaction guaranteed."

Wufei was absolutely mortified. This woman obviously had the wrong idea about them, Duo would not be using any kind oil on him (yet), and he most certainly would not be giving him a massage. Duo on the other hand had other plans, and that much was obvious as he pratically leeched himself to the other boy and stirred them away from the booth. Wufei groaned, as Duo started persuing with a new found detrmination; this could not be good.

* * *

Heero couldn't believe his so called best friend. It was Saturday night and they had all assembled at the movies, like they did every Saturday night for as long as they could remember. Except one problem, Duo wasn't there.

Heero growled as he dialed Duo's cell for the fifth time that night and once again he received his voice mail.

"He's probably busy or something, 'Ro. Don't worry."

Relena tried soothing him, a daring move, but she hated seeing Heero frazzled. Heero glared at her, and not one of his normal death glares, but his '_if you don't shut the fuck up right now, the only time they'll find your body is when the river thaws.' _glare. Relena gulped. She might have been like a little sister to him but Heero had always been very clear that he had no qualms with kicking your ass no matter what you were to him.

"Oh well you look at that." she tittered, tipping over a full box of milk duds onto the lobby floor. "I ran out of milk duds. Better go get so more." with a nervous almost hysterical laugh she ran towards the confectionary stand, putting as much distance as she could between them. Merian watched her go, then flipped her phone on an dialed her brother. She had to get in contact with him soon, **before** someone died.

* * *

Duo growled as the smaller boy averted him once again. They had gone out after the market, back to little Italy for dinner after walking around for a few more hours. Duo was actually very proud of himself, he'd finally gotten the other boy to loosen up enough to relax around him. He'd even gotten him to laugh and make jokes. He was having fun, but he had to admit, Wufei Chang was a real tease.

He hated giving chase, usually all he needed to do was tell a light joke and flash his pearly whites and girls would fall over themselves to get to him, but no, not this one. Wufei was not one of those girls, and he fully intended on making him sweat if wanted this one. Wufei Chang was not easy.

Wufei slipped in between a couple of women making their way down the side walk, huddled close as if it was cold that night when really it was very warm and flipped open his ringing cell.

"Hai."

"Where are you?" Merian practically screeched though the other line, Wufei held the phone away from his ear.

"Up St. Bernard's in little Italy, why?"

Hilde looked at Merian questioningly; her new friend seemed to yell an awful lot. Merian smiled at her beautifully.

"Is Duo with you."

Wufei pulled the phone away again to smack the other boy when he got close enough.

"Unfortunately."

Duo followed behind him doggishly, nosing behind Wufei's ear when he got close enough, occasionally nipping the hard shell of his ear, avoiding the tiny glimmering clamp over the bowl. Moving lower he nibbled along the curve of his ear and, once he reached the softer part, sunk his teeth into it. Wufei groaned softly, forgetting Merian for a moment and letting his eyes shutter closed for a brief moment. Seeing his chance Duo dove in, pulling the other boy closer flush against him, and kissed him.

Wufei's lips were so soft, just as soft as he thought they'd be and he smelled so good, like something sweet but not overly feminine. And he had inhaled sharply when Duo kissed him and pulled away felt so warm and pliant Duo's arms. Groaning he used his tongue to part those petal soft lips and thrust it into the warm moist cavern, running his teeth over a row of sharp, little even teeth. Wufei maoned softly, Duo pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and suckled softly. Wufei felt so warm and pliant in his arms, his mouth opening in spite of himself. Duo slipped his tongue in, wrapping it around Wufei's soft little tongue and suckling it gently. Duo groaned, Wufei was so warm in his arms, and had even begun to shake; his little tongue pressing back into Duo's hesitantly, shyly.

"Wufei?"

Wufei inhaled sharply as Duo nipped his lips sharply. Taking a chance he loosened an arm around Wufei and took his phone from his limp wristed hand and slipped the phone shut soundlessly. Sinking his teeth into the rounded ridge of his ear and pulling into his mouth and sucking it. Merian stared in bemusement at the phone, from the other line she could her Wufei's breathing rapidly and finally a low groan; she took that as her cue.

"Well I hear your busy so I'll just leave you two to it." she said laughingly "Have fun!"

They kissed again, this time much slower. Duo cupped his hands around both of Wufei's hips and squeezed, rocking the other boy up against him slowly until Wufei was almost on standing on tip-toes. Wufei's hand found their own occupation as well on Duo's forearms, rasping lightly over his coat.

Once again they surfaced, breaking free for a moment so that both could catch their breath. Wufei blinked slowly, having regained his senses now that he was so occupied and swallowed. With out warning he bite the other boy other boys lip hard and pushed away from him.

"Augh, dammit, Fei!"

Wufei narrowed his eyes at him dangerously.

"Never with out my permission." he said lowly, almost inaudibly and then suddenly the air around constricted and dense. Duo hesitated. He hadn't done anything wrong? Wufei seemed to like the it just as much as he did, so why was he acting that way?

And just as suddenly as it came, Wufei's temper was gone and he smiled mischievously back at Duo.

"Come on, I'm tired, and its nearly ten. My father would kill you if I'm late."

Duo followed him tiredly, sucking on his swollen bottom lip, wondering just what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

Duo pulled along the curb in front if Wufei's house slowly, all ready regretting not having stolen another kiss. Mr. Chang stood stock still and furious on the front porch, hair mussed and cloth in disarray around him, as if he'd thrown them on moments ago. He glared at Duo as if he wished his eyes alone could elt the skin of his face and Wufei smiled serenely.

"Your fathers about to kill me and all you can do is smile?"

Wufei leaned forward and smacked a sudden wet kiss on Duo's lips and hopped out of the car.

"I'd drive fast if I were you." he said leaning on the drivers side window, and winked cheekily. "Good night Duo."

Duo watched him walk up the drive, slack jawed, then racked a hand through his hair, staring blindly at the steering wheel.

"You drive home safely sweetie." Mrs. Chang called, waving along with Merian, both perched daintily on a window seal in the kitchen. Mr. Chang turned them his death glare of doom onto them which only made them laugh. Wufei walked up the drive with deliberate slowness, testing how far he could with this until his father inevitably snapped. He didn't get far when he was taken suddenly by his waist and hoisted over a broad shoulder and _carried, _the rest of the way as if he was a toddler again. The front door slammed shut behind them; Duo stared at the door, dumbfounded, the sound of both females laughter still ringing in his ears, before driving home.

* * *

Note (Rambles actually): Here's news, but not really. I cut my hair. I guess I'm setting a goal for the new year: all things new and for the better. It's really short now which is strange for me because the last time the hair saloonist so much as cut a inch of hair I bawled like a baby (so vain!). I hardly even have a bang now but I like it, it's really cute on me, or at least I think so. My brother didn't even notice. Basterd. Anyhoo here's the long awaited chapter seven (or something) hope you enjoyed. Please be so kind as to read and review my lovely, wonderful little readers. Love, Destiney. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own, ok are you happy I said. It own nothing!

Note: I wanted to get this out as fast as possible because I have exams all next week, and I won't be able to update for a while. Sorry guy, but grades come first. I gave you some more Duo/Wufei again. I don't know if it's lime, but I highly doubt it is. Please enjoy!.

* * *

Wufei smiled at his Daddy as he inched out of the room slowly. Mr. Chang glared at his son disapprovingly, he tapped his foot against the floor irritably, still watching his son inch away. With an exasperated sigh he grabbed his son by the hand, and looked him in the eye.

"Baby you know I trust you right?" he spoke in a slow reassuring voice, making Wufei feel like he was still very small. Timidly he shook his head up and down.

"Now I'm not saying that I don't like this boy Duo..." he paused, thinking hard. "I just don't like the way he looks at you. And I swear to god if he touched you, I will-"

Wufei cut his father off by throwing his arms around his chest and nuzzling him playfully.

"I know daddy, not till I'm 40." he smiled up at his father, eyes twinkling, and once again he was putty in his hands.

"Or I'm dead, which ever comes first." he gave Wufei a kiss on the head, and began to walk toward the kitchen. Merian followed him, her left tugging at his shirt playfully.

"But Daddy. Weren't you and mommy like in your early 20's when you had use?"

"Go to your room."

Mrs. Chang started laughing all over again, only this time Wufei was laughing with her.

Wufei sat with his legs tucked underneath him, on the rim of his oversized bath tub. Tiredly he flipped the hot water on and filled the bathtub, as he stripped of his clothing and un plated his hair. A soft knock sounded from his door just as he pulled his shirt off. His sister's soft voice asked for admission and he answered with a grunt.

"Sooo." she stopped by his sink and fiddled aimlessly with a bottle of lotion. For a moment she stood there looking anywhere but her brother. Wufei ignored her and continued to take off his cloths, he pinned his hair up, because he wouldn't wash it right away and sunk in the bath. Merian moved over the bath tub until she was sitting on the edge, her hand sloshed the water around, making little waves.

"How did your day go?" she had been dying to ask him that since he walked in the house, but was afraid that their father would hem ridge if she even mentioned it. Wufei laid his head back against the rim and stared up at his sister.

"Fine."

Merian glared down at him, promising a lot of nagging if he didn't continue. Wufei chuckled and splashed water all over his sister. He began to talk over her indignant sputter.

"We went to the open air market across town first. He dragged me around the sizzling daylight for 2 hours" He made a face but continued. "We got some stuff, like massage oils." Merian opened her mouth to comment, but he splashed more water on her.

"Then we went to get dinner. It was that Italian place by were daddy used to work. And you won't believe how much freakin food he ate." He paused his face scrunching in a cute mask of horror and awe. "I think he stopped chewing when he got to his second plate, and I was kinda scared he would pop by his 4th." Merian laughed and shock her head. She had seen Duo eat in the cafeteria and one had every right to be scared. It was like watching a wild animal attack a pillow. Run and run fast.

"Then we went to the Book Store." he didn't need to tell her which, seeing as everyone the house already knew what he meant.

"Not right away." Merian blurted, a sly smile stretching her lips.

Wufei looked at his sister through tousled wet bangs and smirked. He knew his twin could read him like a book, but he wasn't telling it till she begged. He turned his head, looking out at the full moon, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Merian tried to grab his face, but he smacked it away, never turning his head.

"You did something." Merian teased, poking her brother in the chest, and doing her victory dance. Which by the way looked like a demented gerbil twitching, because she was sitting down.

"That was what the groaning was about on the phone." her eyes twinkled as she leaned over her brother. "You little harlot, what did you 2 do?"

Wufei smiled slowly, leaning over until he was face to face with his sister, he raised a wet arm and wrapped a hand around Merian's neck. She didn't seem to notice or didn't care, as her shirt became soaked. All she wanted was to know all about what happened, being the nosy sister she is. Wufei pressed his forehead against his twins and...jerked the hand that was on her neck forward and down. Merian tumbled into the water in a huge splash, only to resurface, spitting out soapy water and cursing creatively. Wufei laughed insanely, as he grabbed his sister and wrapped his arms around her neck. Merian began to hit her twin angrily, but found it hard to move with him clinging on to her like that. She gave another shriek as Wufei tipped them both over, right into the soapy water. Brother's can be so evil.

* * *

"I can't freakin' believe you Duo! You were supposed to be my best friend. You douche bag."

Trowa glanced cautiously at Heero before scooting over to the other side of the couch. Quatre stood in the middle of Heero's room looking a little worried and really pissed. Heero had been yelling at Duo for the last 10 minutes, and they still didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Duo was currently cowering in a corner, with a homicidal Heero hovering over him. Trowa tensed further in his chair, getting ready to save Duo if he needed to.

"I didn't know I did something wrong." Duo wailed, inching slowly away from Heero. "I still don't know what I did wrong." he tried to bolt for the door but Heero grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the floor.

"Then let me tell you basterd." he backed off slightly, eyeing Duo, daring him to run again.

"You went out with MY boyfriend yesterday." he growled low in his throat, placing a hand on his hip. "You knew Wufei was mine and you went out with him any way! That is NOT COOL!"

Duo got up to his full height in a heart beat, he took a deep breath and turned his head to the side, like he was looking for something.

"That why your mad, you jackass?" he gave a little disbelieving laugh. "He is not your boyfriend!"

"What-I meet him first!"

"We meet him at the same time...buttmunch!"

"Son of a- right you die now." Heero launched himself at Duo, his hands held before him, ready to maim. Quatre swiftly stepped in, stepping in between them, and grabbing Heero's out stretched hands.

"No one dies! Heero go to a corner over there." he pointed the corner Duo had been in, his stance oozing authority. Heero looked at him like was out of his mind. "Do I have to say it twice." he grabbed the front of Heero's shirt and dragged him to the corner. "Do make me pop you in the mouth little boy, stay in your corner till you calm down." Heero muttered something under his breath but stayed in his corner. But he didn't have to be happy about it dammit! Quatre slowly looked around the room.

"Anybody else wanna act up?" when everyone else in the room shook there heads no, he turned toward Duo.

"Alright then. Now Duo I can't lie and say I'm the happiest person about this right now. I mean I wanted Wufei too." Duo opened his mouth to comment, but Quatre lifted a hand menacingly so he kept it shut.

"But I am very happy that you meet someone you really like, and who seems like they like you back." he finished and smiled warmly at Duo.

"Yeah congratulations, you son of a bitch." Trowa tilted his head toward Duo and, gave him a smile. Quatre glared at him for a moment, before turning back to Heero. Heero by this time was stepping out his corner, eyes glowing with fire.

"He's MINE! MINE!"Heero roared, making Trowa scoot toward the door even further. Good, God that boy could yell.

"Dammit Heero get your ass back in that corner."

Heero eeped and jumped back into his corner, it would have been funny, if he didn't look like a tiger crouched and ready for attack. Quatre turned back to face Duo, after making sure Heero was safely in his corner.

"We've talked about this Heero." he waggled a finger in a motherly fashion at him. "People are not possessions and it is Wufei's decision to make, as to who he wants to be with." Heero grew angry again and was about to roar something else, but Quatre yelled above him "NOT your's or anyone else's" he finished and sat back down, his hands folded across his lap regally. Every one stayed for a long time, until Trowa decided he would finally speak.

"Besides...Since when has Heero been gay?"

Oh, that was wonderful. The yelling started up again, thanks to Trowa's, oh so perfect timing. He had just had to add in his 2 cents. For a guy who didn't talk much, he had a real big mouth. Quatre sighed and rubbed his temples in small circles, reminding himself that they were all his best friends and that he loved them. So that meant it would be wrong to kill them, right...Right?!

* * *

Monday rolled by with out to much incident over the weekend. Though Duo would miss the 3 inches of hair that Heero had chopped off, and Heero would miss his cell phone that had been thrown out a 3 story building, only to land in a pool. But other then that it went by quit smoothly. Duo had even got a call from Wufei...to tell him to give him his cell phone back. But still! Oh, screw it, that weekend went by horribly. But on the plus side Duo got to molest Wufei, and that wasn't half bad in his book. But anyhoo...back to the story.

Mr. Chang pulled up in front of the school, like he always did, and waited for his kids to get out. Merian said goodbye, and was just about to get out the car, when Wufei leaned over her, squishing her into the seat. Wufei gave his father a kiss on the cheek, before roughly pushing his sister out the car to get out. Mr. Chang tried to stifle his laughter, as his literally crawled on top of his sister to get out the car. Wufei was half way to the door, his hip pressed against Merian's face, when she bit him. He yelped, reaching down to swat Merian then rub his sore hip, but she pushed him to the side, trying to wiggle her way past. It went on like that for a while, both twins laughing trying to best the other one. A crowd was beginning to gather, by the time Mr. Chang got out the car, walked across the side, and opened the car door. Both gave a yelp as they nearly tumbled out the car, but Wufei had braced him self against the doorway, with a foot, his hands holding Merian before she could fall out. Mr. Chang rolled his eyes and grabbed Wufei literally dragging him out. This time Merian did fall. But she was caught by her father right before her face meet concrete. He placed both his children on the side walk carefully and gave them a hug.

"Now go to school before I am forced to hurt you." he got in the car, and drove off, just missing an astatic Duo bound up to Wufei, with Heero in tow. If he had he might have put Wufei right back in his car and drove him home.

"Hey Fei, hey Merian!" his voice was loud and sunny, as he stopped in front of them. Wufei cringed at his loud voice, it was just to early for that. While Merian gave her equally loud cheerful hello.

"Fucking morning people." Wufei stumped off to his class, pushing roughly passed Duo. He asked Wufei if he got a good morning or not. Wufei flipped him off, before disappearing behind large wood doors. Merian smiled at Duo and shrugged, Wufei was just plain not a morning person.

* * *

Luckily the rest of Wufei's day had gone by fairly nice. Heero had even come up to him in the hallway, and had talked for a while before the bell rang. He was calmer and quieter then Duo, and seemed very nice. It was clear that he liked Wufei, but it looked like he was getting over it. Albeit very slowly. He loved his friend to much to not be happy for him anyway. He had smiled at Wufei and winked, before disappearing around a corner to his next class. And that was when Wufei's day went straight to hell.

Wufei had just finished putting his stuff into his locker, when a arm placed it self against the wall near his head. Effectively blocking his way past. He looked up half expecting Duo to smile and be hovering over him, but it wasn't him. A tall Hispanic boy hovered over him, a lustful look on his face. He would have cute, if he didn't look like a panting dog, looking for a bone. Wufei slipped past him silently, or at least tried, but the guy lifted his other hand to block his way.

"It's a bit late to still be out in the halls. Don't you think?" his voice was a tinged with a Spanish accent. Wufei recognized that voice from his first day at school. He thought his name was Jas, Jay, Joe or something. What's his face looked down at Wufei (who was at least a head shorter -freakin genetic makeup)and gave him his best alluring smirk.

"But I'll let you get off easily if you give you number." he purred. Wufei's left eye twitched.

"I'm sorry...I didn't quite... I couldn't...What?"

What's his face laughed.

"Your really cute you know that." he leaned in, tilting Wufei's face upward with his hand, and lowered his face toward the smaller boys. Wufei leaned toward him at the same time, his mouth slightly open like wanted to be kissed and...head butted him.

"FUCK!" no name gripped his throbbing nose, his eyes watering in pain. Wufei stared in no small amount of satisfaction as blood began to flow from, no names swollen purpling nose. With a roar no name grabbed Wufei's small wrist in a painfully tight grip. He pulled Wufei closer to him to snarl in his face, blood now gushing down his face and neck.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! What you do that for?!" blood and spittle sprayed from his mouth as he spoke. He most have bit his tongue to because his word were thick and slurred. He reached for Wufei's other wrist, with plans on teaching him a lesson.

"What the fuck is this?!" Duo stood at the entrance of the hallway, his fists in his hips. Looking very pissed.

"Jay what the fuck are you doing?" his face was contorted in a mask of pure outrage and disgust. In a few swift strides he was standing in front of them. Jay ignored him, choosing to yell at Duo over his shoulder, and grip Wufei's wrist harder.

"Back off Maxwell. Can't you see where a little busy here." he gave Wufei's a sickeningly sweet smile as he gave the smaller boys wrist another painful squeeze. Wufei had decided he had, had enough, and kicked this Jay guy in the nuts. Jay let go of Wufei's wrist on favor of cradling his groin. Duo took that as an advantage, and punched the basterd in the face, for even daring to touch his Fei. They were just about to leave the basterd bloody and in pain on the floor. When someone cleared their throat loudly. Standing at the end of the hall with her hands on her hips was Lady Une herself. Well, Fuck.

* * *

Merian smiled apologetically at her twin as she walked him to the detention classroom. Lady Une had not taken to kindly students hitting students. But when Wufei explained (in very few words) that the reason Jay had a bloody nose was because he had attacked Wufei. So instead she had only given them a day of detention and a 2 hour lecture. While Jay had to go to the hospital and was now suspended for a week. It also helped that now he needed to get a brace for his broken nose and, has to get 4 stitches in his tongue. But Wufei still didn't have to like it though. This only meant he would spend the next hour and 45 minutes trying not to be molested. At least Lady Une would be there.

Duo was already outside of the classroom when they got there. As well as Heero, Hilde, Relena, Dorothy, Trowa, Quatre, and Lady Une. She gave them all a nod.

"Now say goodbye to your little friends. You will see them later."

Everyone said goodbye to and began to get on their separate ways. Merian turned her brother and gave a smile.

"No worries Fei. It's not like it's the first time you've got detention." perky as always that one.

Wufei rolled his eyes and bumped her out the way to get in the classroom. He was half way through the door when Merian gave him a smack on the ass. Wufei choose to take the high road and not flip her off, instead he held his sore butt check, and gave her a look that promised a lot pain when he got out. She only winked and blow a kiss. The others in the hall tried not to fall over laughing when WUfei threw his shoe at his sister. She screamed and ducked out the way, as it whizzed by and hit the wall with a loud thunk.

"You know what. Now your not getting in back." she grabbed the shoe and ran down the hall cackling. Wufei would have followed her if Lady Une hadn't stepped into the door way, blocking his way out.

"You will get it later." her voice was ice cold, but sounded vaguely amused. "You shouldn't have thrown it in the first place. Now Go."

To Wufei's great annoyance, Lady Une did not stay in the class with them after all. She had some excuse about missing a conference and was gone not 3 minutes after they came in. Leaving Duo and Wufei all alone in the room together. Duo wasted no time in scooting closer to Wufei until he was only a seat away from him. But the smaller boy ignored him, choosing to read his book instead of looking up. Duo scooted closer until he was right next to Wufei, and made a mewling noise in the back of his throat. Timidly he reached a hand out and tugged gently at Wufei's braid, as he whimpered. The smaller boy still didn't look up. With a frustrated huff, he folded his arms over his chest and placed his feet on one of the desks.

"You know, there's no need to be mad at me. I didn't land us in here by my self." no reaction.

"The only reason I was there was because you weren't in class so went to see if you where ok." the turning of a page. "Why won't you talk to me!?" he grabbed the book Wufei was reading and flipped it close. Making sure to take out the book mark first so the page would be lost. His triumph however, was short lived when Wufei grabbed his ankles and flipped him back off his chair. He landed with a hard thump, the seat he was sitting in clattering to the ground. He gasped as all the air was knocked from his body. Wufei hovered over him briefly a flash of a satisfied smirk on his face, before turning back to his seat. But Duo had other things in mind. He jerked up like lightning, wrapping his arms around Wufei's legs, and pulled him back on the ground with him. It was obvious the other boy had not been expecting this, judging by the half shriek he gave, as he landed on top of Duo.

Wufei struggled violently, kicking Duo in the shins, and trying to knee him the groin. Until Duo rolled them both over, resting most of his weight on Wufei. The smaller boy struggling stopped almost immediatly, as Duo weight pushed the air from his body in a breathy sigh. Duo lowered his face, letting his nose nudge against Wufei's cheek, to his ear. His warm breath made the tiny hairs on the back of Wufei's neck stand on end, as the larger boy nuzzled the soft smooth patch of skin underneath his ear. Inhaling a warm combination of vanilla, brown sugar, and Wufei. Said boy stared up at Duo, his mouth hanging slightly open, to shocked to move.

Duo continued his through examination on Wufei. His lips barley brushing the line of the smaller boys jaw, neck and cheeks. Making Wufei squirm slightly. Until he reached his lips, and nibbled one lightly. Wufei gasped, sucking Duo's bottom lip into his mouth, and suckling it, before leaning up and kissing the other boy completely. Both Duo's hands came down, at the same time Wufei's went up. Wufei's smaller ones trailed down Duo's back, gliding over the line of his spin. While Duo's left hand cupped the back of the smaller boys head, as the other pushed the fabric of Wufei's shirt up. Tongues fought for dominance, until both settled for just exploring the others mouth. Their lips molded against each other heatedly, before breaking apart, for much needed air. Wufei's moaned, arching his neck forward, allowing Duo to press heated butterfly kisses down his throat, to the hollow of his neck. Where he latched onto the pulse point, sucking hard, until a little mark formed. He licked the new mark in satisfaction, before moving back to Wufei's lips, his hips rolling down against Wufei's rhythmically.

Both boys panted lightly, eyes dilated, when they pulled back again. Wufei gasped as Duo's hands lifted to hem of his shirt. His fingers running all over heated flesh, little goose bumps forming were he didn't touch. He rubbed the smooth curve of the smaller boys hip, moving toward his navel. Surprise and excitement coursed through his body, as his eyes feel on the impressive tattoo on Wufei's waist, as well as a little silver oval in his navel. Experimentally he fingered it, moving it around a little, liking how Wufei's stomach muscles fluttered when he did. His hands traveled lower before going up, fingers brushing along the latter's happy trail, and waist band. Back up a toned firm six pack, that quivered and contracted over his ghost like touch. Up a smooth hairless chest, to two small already hard nipples. Wufei shuttered and arched into Duo as the larger boy teased each nipple playfully. He crashed his lips against Duo's again, sucking the larger tongue into his mouth, clamping down on it lightly, as Duo played with his other nipple. Duo groaned as Wufei racked his nails up his sides to his shoulders, leaving angry red lines in their wake. And arched down into the smaller boy as he began to grind his hips against him in small erotic circles. Wufei broke away from Duo's mouth again to favor, his neck instead. He choose one spot just underneath his jaw, sucking and nibbling it until a mark began to form. In response Duo grabbed Wufei's hips, lifting them till they were pressed together, working his way underneath Wufei to palm that lush little bottom. His finger brushed against the tempting curve of the smaller boys lower back, nails just barley grazing tender flesh. Wufei jerked in surprise, a jolt of electricity shooting through his body. As his new found erogenous zone was touched. Duo pulled back in surprise. In curiosity he ran his nails lightly over the same spot, and was delighted to find, that Wufei arched a little more into his body. Wufei's whole body trembled, his breath quickening, hips rolling upward, as Duo teased that spot over and over again.

A slim hand shoot up, parting the fold in a part of Duo's shirt that was unbuttoned, and pinched a nipple. Duo moaned as each of his nipples were pinched and rubbed until they were hard little nubs. Nimble fingers continued to move lower, using he pad of his finger in small circular motions, barley touching skin. Creating small vibrations on Duo's skin, making goose bumps form allover. Black painted finger nails traveled down a firm tight six pack, leaving even more red marks. Till they came to a small round navel, a finger trailed around the rim of it, before dipping in and out of it repeatedly. Duo whimpered, grinding his hips against Wufei's a little harder, his eyes dilating further. Another erogenous zone found. Wufei looked Duo in the eye, a tiny smirk forming in his swollen lips, as he regained some footing. Graceful fingers followed Duo's happy trail to soft chestnut colored curls, poking out from the top of, his pulled down jeans. They fingered along the elastic of his boxers to his hip, almost reaching the impressive bulge before, wondering back up to his hips, and bit into his hips painfully.

Duo gave a loud yelp and jerked off of Wufei. His hands flying to his hips, were the red half moon shaped marks were forming. That was the second bloody time Wufei had done something like that. He was beginning to think the smaller boy was a sadist. Wufei sat up slowly, his eyes becoming less hazy, until they were completely clear. And blood flowed back to his brain, after having took a little vacation in his lower half.

"Never one for subtleties were you?" he calmly pulled his shirt in place, which had been bunched around his armpits. His bangs which had become rather tousled stuck in strange places, so he smoothed them down behind his ear. Luckily he didn't seem very angry, only mildly annoyed. Slowly he licked his now beautifully swollen lips, and smirked.

"Ten minutes."

Duo gave him a confused look, as Wufei got up, gathering his things together. He turned back to Duo, grabbing his hand and jerking him up in one swift movement.

"Your Driving me home." it was an statement, not a question. Duo could only smile and hook his hand onto the back of the smaller boys pants, like he always did.

"You are so freakin lucky you're a good kisser."

* * *

Hilde had to brace her self as a screaming blur flew past her, nearly knocking her over. Then she had to throw her self out of the way, as a darker blur flew past. She got up brushing her self off, mumbling something about 'damn freshmen'. They got worse every year.

Merian gave another loud scream as she swerved around the fountain in front of the school, her brother right on her heels. She held Wufei's stolen shoe above her head like a torch, in an attempt to keep it away from him. She would have gotten away too, seeing as Wufei was limping from the lack of one shoe. That is if Trowa hadn't come out of seemingly no where and blocked her way past. Merian gave a low 'oof' as she connected with firm muscle, and fell back on her ass in a graceless heap. Trowa stared sown at her in barley masked surprise, automatically extended a helping hand, then fell on the floor next to her. Wufei glared down at his sister, grabbed his shoe and slipped it on. His left eye began to twitch, as a freighting smile started to form.

"Uhh, um. Least you got your shoe back." She laughed weakly, panic rising, as Wufei slowly crept forward. Trowa looked back and forth between them, very bemused, and a little scared. Merian began to scoot back on her ass as Wufei crept forward, at the moment he resembled a panther. Ok, now Trowa was really scared. As a reflex Merian grabbed on to the front of Trowa's shirt, nearly seating her self in his lap, as a weak form of protection. She only hoped that Wufei wouldn't hurt a bystander.

"And now my dear," Wufei gave her another slow smile. "You die." with that he launched him self at the both of them. Trowa yelped and tried to move out the way, but Merian death grip was too strong. For almost 15 minutes they rolled around on the hard dirty ground, with Merian squealing and squirming like a stuck pig, and Trowa trying in vain to get away.

"But you're not supposed to hit women!" Merian chocked, as her twin pulled her in a painful head lock. Wufei gave another squeeze of his arm, and threw her on the ground, twisting her arm behind her painfully, his knee in the small of her back.

"Your right but your not a woman." He laughed as he let her go. Trowa gave a grunt as Wufei's leg lifted from his stomach. "How many times do I have to tell you, you actually have a penis." He laughed and bolted down the street, toward Duo's parked car. Merian gave an outraged cry, turning her head and finally noticing Trowa.

"When the hell did you get there?"

At that point Trowa just felt like crying. Why did this always have to happen to him?

* * *

Duo waited in front of the school as Wufei came jogging up to his car.

"So am I dropping you off at your house, or you gonna come to mine?" he asked as wufei got in the car, resting his feet in their normal place, atop the dashboard. He reached toward Wufei to finger his thick silky hair. He was only wearing a pony tail that day, so all Duo had to do was pull the hair band out. Thick soft midnight black locks tumbled down over a ponytail that day. Wufei purred in content as Duo's slim fingers ran through his hair, using the pads of his fingers to massage his scalp, working his way down, loving how Wufei's hair slipped through his fingers like water.

Duo tugged gently at Wufei's hair, guiding his face toward him. This time Wufei kissed him, only a soft one, no tongue, and pulled away. Duo leaned forward pressing 2 more kisses against Wufei's petal soft lips, and started the car. He groaned as he pulled off the curb, heading down the street, thinking about really cold places.

"Your gonna be the death of me. Cause either your daddy's gonna kill me, or I'm gonna pop." his only answer was Wufei's rich laughter.

* * *

DestineysMistake: I know this is rushed, and not as good as it should be. But I wanted to get another chapter up because I have exams coming up and I will be kinda busy for a while. I just wanted to get this up for you guys. Thanks for the reviews, I love you guys! And so you won't be to upset, I gave you more Duo/Wufei love.

Chives: please read and review guys.


	10. Smut, Pure Smut Limey or something

Disclaimer: right, I own nothing, blah blah, blah. Don't sue.

Note: Its been such a long, long time since I updated, hasn't it guys. Man. I should make it up to you right. At first I though I could just give you pure smut but then that would have to require me being able to write it. Sure I could write it on my own, I could think of the freakiest kinkiest smut this side of perversion but I can not for some strange reason bring my self to post it. Strange. Because in my minds eye I perceive Wufei do be one the biggest freaks in the sheets I could think of. From Vanilla sex to BDSM, subbing from the top topping from the bottom, paddles, toys and handcuffs kind of freaky too. Shame really. I wonder if there is anyone willing to write a lemon for me…………..//places fore finger and thumb on face thoughtfully//

* * *

Duo cocked his head to the side, his braid swinging tediously behind him as he walked to his next class, deep in thought. Now upon first inspection you might not think Duo to be a thinking man, but those who knew him knew that in spite of appearances, and sometimes mannerisms, he was actually very articulate. , and sometimes he even had a knack of thinking a little to hard. And now had to be one of the times.

A random girl with thick glasses and about a thousand swinging braids waved to him as she passed him in the hall which he returned cheerfully, flashing her a lecherous grin that she returned with just as much vigour before disappearing into a classroom. Duo watched her go, still smiling in spite of his thoughts having taking a more depressing turn.

Wufei hadn't spoken to him all day. Wait, scratch that, Wufei only ever said three words a week that wouldn't make much sense, let him rephrase that: he hadn't had a chance to talk to Wufei all day. Whenever he saw the little midget he was either stuck in an overcrowded hallway between classes, or flying by each other to fast to even get in a satisfying grope. And in spite of them having at least four classes together Duo wouldn't have dared bother the teen there, Wufei had made it very clear that when in the classroom he was not to be trifled with, if his affectionately dubbed 'I'll rip your top knot off' glare was any indication. Besides Duo had already bee glared down enough by the ladder in the past to know never to try again.

So here Duo was all on his aloney with not even a passing grope to keep him warm. Duo sighed thickly, plopped into his seat as the late band rang in finality and the last of the late comers scrambled in their respected classrooms before the professors slammed in their faces. He wasn't sure how he made to his class room in the time span of his depressed, if slightly perverse musing was beyond him. Either way he didn't care! He wanted top molest his Wu-bear.

Professor Marquis stared venomously at his restless student, his hair tied in a tight high pony tail of cascading platinum blonde hair and his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose (what can I say, I have a real thing for nerds, I think their hot). He gave them his 'speak and die glare' before turning back to the chalk board, writing the days notes in elegant cursive before setting his book down with a final thump. His pony tail swung behind him, glistening in the sun light and all the girls sighed. A box of sweets had been left on his desk before the class had fully assembled along with about a dozen love letters misted with a varies floral scents. Professor sat down at his desk, set his text book on top the letter carelessly and buried his face into a book after he was sure the class wouldn't dare do anything more than do their assigned work.

Today was free writing, Duo had noticed. The class was left to write their own essays and subject summaries on the 'Articles of Confederation' before they were to move their huge exam in two days. It was always done this way; a huge project that could spanned from three the minimum to ten pages depending on how devoted a student was, or much ass they wanted to kiss. As usual the females of the class attacked their projects with vigour, writing their puffy script and doting their eyes with heart, leaving 'cute' little foot notes for Marquis which would be completely ignored. Duo was too busy brooding to even pretend he was writing, he just lingered in the back of the class, arms folded over his chest and the pouts that rivalled all pouts on his striking face.

Unbeknownst to Duo who had gone into the complete brooding stage, he had not noticed the slight shift of the seat next to him as someone slipped into the seat and unpacked their things. He didn't even notice when that some shifted closer to him till their elbows almost touched, their open note book forgotten on their desk. He did notice however when a warm hand slipped into his jean pocket and a nimble pinky began rubbing circles into his thigh through the thin fabric of his pocket.

Duo just caught himself before he nearly jumped a foot into the air, almost clearing the school long jump record. His reflexes kicked in automatically and made to grab the offending rest and snap it in half but some reason he couldn't fathom he looked to his side instead and right into the demure face of Wufei. The brunet glanced back at him innocently, his pinkie still wriggling in his pocket teasingly sending tiny goosebumps up his arms. He opened his mouth to inquire and was cut off by a sharp pinch. Dup hissed, teeth clenched his leg jumped reflexively, warm finger ran over the pinched flesh soothingly. The taller swallowed thickly nearly chocking on his own tongue when those same fingers wiggled their way over his leg, toward the inside of his thigh and inhaled sharply when they brushed the inside of his thigh squeezing softly before retreating.

Duo's mind was reeling, wasn't he the one that did all the teasing, since had Wufei been so bold as to initiate on their grope fest, and in the middle of class too! Duo silently thanked whatever gods that were looking down at him at that moment that he choose a seat all the way in the back of the classroom. And the way the class was set up he was behind a pillar protruding from the wall obscuring the teachers view from them. It also helped that the way the desk were was that most of the student sat in the front and there were at least three rows of empty seat in front of them.

He was distracted yet again when that same hand settled over his covered crotch now, the warmth of his palm radiating through the thin fabric of his jeans, the heel applying pressure just so over his heated arousal. His cock twitched slightly, his pants growling increasingly tight around his semi hard-on. Wufei's hand cupped him slightly , teasingly through his jeans apply the lightest pressure before moving away, running his hands over his thighs and sloth covered lower belly. Duo wanted to grab that hand and guided to his crotch where he wanted it most, but it slipped away again, relocation and his lower back and tracing along the waist ban to the front f his jeans. Duo gasped as his lower belly was pierced with a sharp pain as blunt finger nails scrapped over his sensitive skin beneath his navel.

Wufei didn't understand why b he was feeling particularly bold just then. Jerking off his somewhat boyfriend in the middle of glass just seemed arousing to him, despite him having NEVER done anything like that before. He hadn't even done this to himself before and probably had no idea what he was doing but damnit if the way Duo arched his hips upward just then, and soft gasp and flicking pink tongue that darted across his lips desperately did make him want to try.

Their sharp gasps rang in unison as Wufei's fingers deftly wriggled beneath the band of his jeans and brushed the wiry curls of pubic hair around his swelling cock. Those fingers lingered for a moment tugging slightly at the wiry little hairs sending tingles of pain and pleasure up Duo's spine. The taller strained his hips forward, arching them in the teasing heat of Wufei's hand, jerking upwards in dire need of the warm hand around him and Wufei complied, wrapping his hand the base of the others thick cock. Feeling the weight of sent a chill up Wufei's spin, Duo wasn't exactly small he wandered what it would like bared and angry red, slick with precum.

Wufei grasped the base firmly, feeling it pulse in his palm before pumping the base slowly, rhythmically in time with his and Duo's own thrust of their hips. Duo wanted to growl and demand that the other boys apply more pressure as the others pump became more shallow. Wufei couldn't help himself, he was drifting off slightly in his own laden haze but snapped to at the sharp demanding, upward thrust of Duo's hip, jolting the cock in his hand making Duo's gasp raggedly. Blinking slowly he regained his baring and gripped that cock almost painfully hard and thrust his hand upward, working with the skin rather than against it, feeling the silky skin move over Duo's pulsating shaft. The brunet's breath was irregular, his head titled back in somewhat wanton abandon, a pinkish blush spreading from his face and down his chest disappearing beneath the collar of his button down shirt, and Wufei so desperately wanted rip the shirt open and follow that blush with his tongue.

Wufei continued his slightly cruel hold on the boys cock, stroking upward with each thrust of his hips. His thumb slipping forward over the long length, his thumb coming up to rub the head of his sensitive cock spreading his rapidly leaking come over liberally over his shaft. Duo nearly spiralled over the edge at the scrap of finger nail scrapping across the slit of his cock before his thumb pressed over the head almost harshly. A few more strokes and he wouldn't last, he could feel the warmth of his orgasm pulling in his groin and Wufei seemed to sense this began stroking him faster, frantic now that his he felt his own realise rising and he had never even been touched.

Duo came with a silent scream, sputtering violently inside of his favorite pair of boxers, which probably left a huge wet stained but just then he could care less. Beside him Wufei reached his own dry orgasm and stilled, sated beside him, his body slouching slightly to the side, leaning against Duo for support., his hand still wrapped limply around Duo's softening cock.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed or when Wufei had slipped his hand out his pants and wiped his hand off with some travel wet napkins, or even when he rested his head on the desk in the apex of his crossed arms. All he really cared about at the moment was revealing in that after glow of a really good hand job. When had Wufei learned to do that? He didn't seem like the type to practice techniques or anything, especially not on himself and though of him with anybody else, doing THAT to anybody else was mid boggling.

A low humming was still coursing though his body but it was beginning to dull and he shifted uncomfortably in his pants against the large wet spot against his now soft cock. Wufei had yet to say anything at all and by the silence of the class as they went about their business as if nothing happened, they didn't seem to have noticed.

A moment later the bell rang, duo shifted but made not attempt to get up. He mentally groaned he have to wait till the whole class left before getting up himself and scuttling side ways out the class, his binder clasped tight over his waist to cover the wet spot.

"Maxwell. Didn't you hear. The bell rang, class over."

Duo looked up groggily at Professors Marquise's pale face, frowning down but not quite annoyed with him.

"Uh…."

"Did you at least do some of your project before you fell asleep?"

Duo attempted to smile at his sheepishly, Marquise cocked his head slightly, giving him a strange look before raising an elegant eyebrow and strolling to the front of the classroom.

"This classroom his empty this period, you can use it if you want," and then he gave Duo a pointed glare, as if to say 'and finish up your project.'

Duo nodded, he didn't really trust his voice just than and cringed as his now cold cum came in contact with his cock again. Groggily he looked beside him, looking for his classmate-boyfriend-turned molester and found nothing but an empty seat a few blank pieces of loose leaf.

"If you're looking for you're little _friend_, he's already gone." the professor said grinning suddenly as mischievous glint bouncing of the edge of his golden frame work glasses. As if a freakin pair of glasses can't glint mischievously. That's damn creepy.

Duo didn't like the way the word friend rolled of the mans tongue either, as if his deep baritone was mocking him some how, molesting the phrase into something naughty. Duo shivered.

"See you tomorrow Duo-_chan." _

The teachers mocking laughter followed him down the hall way, vibrating off the classroom walls and ringing in Duo's ears. He shivered again.

That evil little midget left him like that! How wrong is that. You just don't give someone a mind blowing hand job like that and just leave with out a word. That was just cruel. Duo shifted again, and sighed laboursly. He'd have to go home and clean himself up, change his pants. He'd probably just stay home for the rest of the day. Not like his parents were home, and even so probably wouldn't care.

As Duo made the arduous journey from the class to his care, his binder pressed firmly over his crotch, he cursed Wufei to high hell. Oh, he would so pay!

* * *

Note: note the completely randomness of this chapter but I couldn't help myself this warm weather seems to be giving me a stroke of creativity. Check out my new drabble Harry potter fanfic in my profile //note shameless advertising//

1. The kind of classroom they were sitting in has those long tables for desk, the kind that has two to a table. I had them in my old science class and hated them with a passion but they do work well for a public smut scene. My old classroom was built like that, you could do just about anything in the back of the classroom behind that huge pillar.

2. Didn't come out the way I hope, was doing fine in the beginning but had to switch computer in the living room cause my mom wanted my lap top and finish this chapter in the living room with my mom watching over shoulder (who could read everything by the way.) Creepy, just creepy. So I ended up having to type the rest in a rush hope you enjoyed anyway. Besides like I said before I'm way overdue for a chapter so here you guy. Hope you enjoyed. Ta!


End file.
